Quand le Serpent Fourbe Rencontre la Lionne Sage
by Dream-Dramione
Summary: Après la fin de la guerre Hermione pensait que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Mais elle a eu tort.Chaque année à Poudlard est différente. Un Jeu de Séduction banal peut-être dangereux. Un Ancien Ami peut être dangereux bien plus que l'on pense...
1. Chapitre 1

**Resumée :**

Hermione Granger, 18 ans, fait sa rentrée a l'école Poudlard pour sa dernière année. Après la fin de la guerre Hermione pensait que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Mais elle a eu année à Poudlard est différente. Un Jeu de Séduction banal peut-être dangereux. Un Ancien Ami peut être dangereux bien plus que l'on pense... Il ne faut pas se faire avoir par les apparences et quand même un ennemi te prévient du danger. Il faut l'écouter et ne pas l'ignorer. Il faut se dire que la plus part des personnes ont un masque, il suffit juste de regarder cette personne dans les yeux pour savoir comment il est réellement ...

* * *

><p><strong>Fin des Vacances. Retour des Malheurs ?<strong>

_Hermione_

Finis les jours répétitifs de ses interminables vacances, dans moins d'un jour je retourne à Poudlard. Je me demande ce qui est le pire ? Retourner à Poudlard avec tous les événements et drame qui se sont passés ? Ou bien sa journée qui se répète, des journées si banales les unes que les autres et sans aucun intérêt. Je m'ennuyais terriblement. Voilà à quoi résumer mes jours de vacances depuis mi-juillet : la répétition. Au début ça allait mais à force... La répétition t'ennuie plus qu'autre chose.

-Hermione debout -cria ma mère, en bas des escaliers, je pense la connaissant. Il faut que tu ailles acheter tes fournitures scolaires. Aller lève-toi !

- Oui j'arrive ! -criais-je à mon tour

Je me levai assez rapidement sans passer par la cuisine j'allai directement vers la salle de bain ou je me préparais. Vingt minutes plus tard je sortie habillée et prête pour sortir. Avec une tenue assez simple. La mode était une de mes nouvelles passions. Comme je m'ennuyais ma mère m'avait emmené faire les boutiques une fois puis deux et ma passion est née. Malgré que j'aie perdu des amis, j'en ai retrouvée. J'avais revu des anciennes amis de primaire qui elles, m'ont appris à faire la fête je sortais presque tous les soirs avec elles. Au début c'était pour m'évader, me détendre et ne plus penser à eux mais après sa a fait comme la mode. Je commençais à adorer ça, comme une vraie adolescente de mon âge. J'ai changé cet été physiquement et moralement. Je ne suis plus trop cette petite fille coincée...Enfin c'est ce que j'essaie de changer. Mais la timidité reste dans ma personnalité et malgré les fêtes, et les sorties, je reste toujours aussi timide. Je ne bouge pas de ma table tout le contraire de mes amis. A chaque fois elles essaient de me faire bouger, mais à chaque fois je n'ai pas le moral et je n'en ai point envie...

Deux heures plus tard j'étais au Chemin de Traverse et il ne me restait plus que les livres à acheter. Le magasin était presque vide, je vis la bande à Malefoy mais je ne fis pas attention à eux et continuai mon chemin à l'intérieur du magasin.

-Salut Hermione. Je me retournai et vu Ginny derrière moi. Ça va ?

- ...

-Hermione tu m'ignores ?

Aucune réponse provenant de ma part. Non mais elle croit quoi ? Que je vais lui sauter au cou. Hors de Question !

-S'il te plait. Je m'excuse Hermione pour tout vraiment ! On est meilleure amie non ?

- Oui nous l'étions mais tu en as décidé autrement en me laissant tomber. Maintenant, excuse-moi, je dois finir ma liste de fourniture.

- Je...

- Au revoir Ginny - dis-je en sortant du magasin.

Quand j'en sortis je vue Harry et Ron. Je dus me retenir pour ne pas verser quelques larmes et continuai mon chemin vers un magasin que j'aimais bien, celui tenu par des amis, Fred et Georges: W&W farces pour sorciers facétieux. Tellement que leur magasin marchaient bien ils ont pu faire deux magasins, un a Pré-Au-Lard et un aux Chemins de Traverse. Sachant que je devais venir ils m'ont promis qu'ils seraient au premier magasin c'est-à dire celui au Chemins des Traverse. Pendant ces vacances je mettais pas mal rapproché de Fred et George, surtout de Fred. Il était vraiment gentil et marrant. Il avait comblé le vide en moi. Il avait été là quand j'avais besoin de quelqu'un, d'un ami. Et ça jamais je ne l'oublierais. Il était devenu un frère pour moi. Quand j'entrai je ne le vus pas donc je décidai de faire un petit tour. Je le verrais bien, enfin, s'il était là. Je m'arrêtai juste devant les filtres d'amour ce qui me fit rappeler des souvenirs avec Ginny... Parfois je me demande si je ne suis pas sado, je pense à ces souvenirs sachant très bien qu'ils me font du mal...

-Hé Hermione !

- Fred salut. – dis-je en l'enlaçant

-Tu vois j'ai tenus ma promesse.

- Oui et j'en suis ravie. Je suis contente de te voir surtout avant de partir à Poudlard.

- Oui ne t'en fais pas ça va bien se passer et puis je ne serais jamais loin.

-Tu as raison ! En parlant de ça merci d'avoir été là pour moi cet été.

- Ce n'est rien et puis c'est tout à fait normal – dit-il tous en m'embrassant sur la joue.

- George n'est pas là ?

- Non, il te demande pardon mais il est avec Angelina Johnson, sa petite copine.

- Ce n'est pas grave je ne peux l'empêcher d'aimer. Je trouve qu'ils vont très bien ensemble. Ils sont si mignon ensemble en plus.

- Oui c'est vrai. Alors tu as finis d'acheter tes fournitures ?

- Oui, en parlant de ça, Ginny m'a parlé mais ... Tu vas peut-être trouver ça idiot mais je l'ai envoyé bouler on va dire. Elle a voulus me parler et s'excuser mais moi je suis partie. Même si ce n'est pas de sa faute ... Je n'ai pas pu...

- Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger Hermione ne t'en fais pas.

- J'espère que tu as raison mais pour cela il faut que j'arrive à les pardonner et inversement

- Oui je comprends. N'oublie pas que je suis là ok ?

- Promis !

- Bon j'ai du travail donc je vais te laisser cela te gêne pas j'espère ? Mais les élèves veulent se rassasier pour bien commençant l'année.

- Non t'inquiète travail bien – dis-je en l'enlaçant davantage.

-Hermione, j'ai du mal à respirer – rigola-t-il.

- Oh ! Désolée – dis-je tous gêné. Cette fois je lui fis la bise, c'était plus raisonnable.

Je ne restai pas plus longtemps et quittai le magasin. Je ne savais plus trop quoi faire quand mon ventre gargouilla.

-Bien alors, c'est partie pour aller au Chaudron Baveur avec un peu de chance je ne verrais personne de Poudlard – dis-je en espérant

Mais bien sur mon espoir redescendis bien vite quand j'entrai je vus presque tout Poudlard à l'intérieur dont mes anciens amis. Malheureusement il ne restait plus qu'une table de libre à côté d'eux et de Malefoy accompagné de ses amis. Encore eux ? La malchance n'en a pas encore finis avec moi ? Allez ce n'est rien Hermione. Tu vas t'asseoir et ne faire attention ni l'un ni l'autre et puis avec un peu de chance aucun ne te remarqueront.

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand je remarquais que des yeux me fixèrent. Quand je tournai la tête je vus que c'était Malefoy et ses amis, enfin surtout Malefoy. D'ailleurs cela me gênais mais j'en profitai également pour le regarder légèrement. Ses yeux étaient si beaux, d'un gris magnifique. Il avait vraiment changé cet été également. Ses cheveux avaient poussé ce qui lui permit d'avoir une petite mèche qui redescendait sur ses yeux. Il s'était également musclé, je pense que c'est dût au Quidditch. Même s'il était assis j'avais l'impression qu'il avait grandie. Il était vraiment ... Mais à quoi tu penses Hermione ? A Malefoy ! Et en plus tu es entrain de dire qu'il est beau...Ressaisis toi voyons !

-Vous avez un problème ? – dis-je en les regardant

- Comment ça se fais qu'une aussi Belle fille soit toute seul ?– dit Malefoy avec son sourire narquois et moqueur.

- Tu es répugnant.

- Et elle n'est pas toute seule, je suis la moi – dit Ginny en se levant

- Je préfère être seul que d'être avec toi.

- Han je n'aurais pas aimé – rigola Zabini.

- La ferme Zabini – entra Fred.

- Tiens, tiens le grand frère a la rescousse comme c'est mignon – continua Zabini.

- Ne me cherche pas.

- Laisse Fred, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Hermione a raison. Laisse ces idiots.

- Et toi Ginny laisse-moi tranquille je ne suis pas prête à te pardonner.

Je pris mon sac, souris à Fred puis sortie du Chaudron Baveur tous en donnant de l'argent pour le repas. Avant de partir j'entendis qu'une dispute Gryffondor/Serpentard commençait. Ce qui n'était pas trop surprenant. Mettez un Gryffondor et un Serpentard dans la même pièce, il ne suffira que d'un seul regard pour qu'une dispute ou bien bagarre commence entre ces deux clans. Et oui un rien peut déclencher le pire et parfois il vaut mieux ne pas intervenir.

Une fois rentrée chez moi et après avoir mis toutes mes fournitures dans ma valise pour Poudlard, je m'allongeai sur mon lit et me permis de laisser tomber quelques larmes. Repenser à tout ça me fit mal, très mal. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que tout cela s'était produis et que notre amitié était finie... Avec Ginny peut-être pas, mais elle les a suivi et m'a abandonné ... Et je n'avais pas encore la force de lui pardonner même si au fond de moi je le voulais ! Mais j'ai trop souffert cet été à cause d'eux. Mais d'un côté je ne me sens pas capable de vivre sans eux, sans elle... Ils comptent tellement à mes yeux malgré qu'ils m'aient déçu... Que faire ? Retourner à Poudlard n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, en plus je sentais que cette année n'allait pas être comme les autres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Rien à voir avec les mangemort non autre chose ... Quelque chose qui me fera mal au début mais après du bien. Qu'est-ce ? Je me le demande bien. Je déteste avoir ces impressions c'est tellement frustrant !

* * *

><p>Le Premier chapitre n'est pas terrible je le sais très bien. Mais pour moi les premiers chapitres sont assez difficile. J'espère qu'il vous plait assez quand même. Dans ma fiction, Drago Malefoy est un don juan pour l'instant. Bref je ne vous en dis pas plus, vous le remarquerez de toute manière dans le prochain chapitre.<br>PS : Oui c'est normal que vous ne sachiez pas encore pourquoi Hermione et les autres ne se parlent pas. Je l'ai fais exprès de ne pas le mettre dans le premier chapitre. xD


	2. Chapitre 2

**Nouvelle Année. Nouveau Défis**

_Drago_

Quand, je me suis levé ce matin jamais je n'aurais imaginé être surpris par ce que j'ai vue tous au long de la journée et également ce que je suis en train de voir. Au début j'ai cru que c'était l'alcool mais vu la tête de mes amis ce n'étais pas moi. Premièrement Granger ne parle plus avec ses stupide de Gryffondor, deuxièmement pour couronner le tout la Miss-Je-Sais-Tous est dans une boite de nuit. Vous trouverez sa surement idiot, que c'est normal pour des personnes de notre âge mais pour Granger c'était choquant ! Et le plus choquant pour finir, c'était quelle avait changé physiquement, des formes là où il fallait. Ses cheveux formais des belle boucle au lieu de ses cheveux quelle avant épais et volumineux. Elle s'était même maquillais et bien habillé, elle sait même mis à la mode ! Elle était maintenant... Magnifique. Dommage que ce soit une Sang de Bourbe, une Miss-Je-Sait-Tous et une Gryffondor. Déjà rien que de penser à elle ça me donne envie de vomir. Elle remarqua que je l'a regardais. Elle me lança un regard noir. Mais je ne crois pas que c'était parce-que je la regarde, son amis à coté me lança quelque sourire et un regard de petite dragueuse ce qui me fit rire. Je pense que c'est sa qui énerver Granger j'en étais sûr. Elle ne voulait pas que je touche à son amie. Et si je l'énervais ? Oui c'est ce que j'allais faire. Granger, quitta sa table pour aller je ne sais ou c'était un bon moment pour l'énervée davantage je me levai et alla vers son ami. Celle-ci quand j'arrivai à côté d'elle, rougit

-Salut – dis-je d'une voix assez douce

- Salut – dit-elle gênait

- J'ai remarqué que tu me regardais donc je suis venue te voir. Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy

- Lucy Laurens.

- C'est un beau prénom pour une belle fille

- Merci ...

- On danse ?

- Avec ...

- Non elle ne veut pas dégage Malefoy – dis Hermione en la coupant et en arrivant énervée

- Hermione ! Bien sûr que je veux sa sera même avec grand plaisir.

- Lucy ce n'est pas une bonne idée

- Hermione tu es jalouse ou quoi ? En plus comment tu le connais ?

- Non ! Je ne suis pas jalouse ! Alors sa jamais seulement...

- Je suis son meilleur ennemi – dis-je en souriant. Maintenant Granger je vais danser avec ton ami ne m'en veux pas bien sur

Je n'attendis pas quelle réponde que je tendis ma main à son ami qui la pris en souriant. J'avais deux mission se soir énervé Granger et avoir une fille pour me divertir se soir. Et pourquoi pas une ami a Granger, a cette pensée je rigolai. Son ami heu Lucy ? Me regarda bizarre, peut-être parce-que je rigolais tous seule.

-Tu es vraiment belle, je me demande comment une aussi jolie fille peut-être encore seul ?

- Je peux te retourner la même question

- Moi ça ne dur que deux semaines même pas car je ne cherche pas le grand amour c'est juste...

- Pour te divertir je suppose – dit-elle vexé

- Exact, mais sa en vaut le coup et puis sa peux changer– lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil

- Tu ne peux pas être pire que les autres garçons avec qui je suis sorti

Je dansai avec elle un bon moment au début normal mais celle-ci se laissa faire aux jeux et j'ai pu l'embrasser et danser romantiquement au malheur de Granger qui me lança un regard noir. Quelques minutes plus tard, je vis Granger et j'avais une de ces envies de l'embêter davantage. Bah quoi c'était ma meilleur ennemie.

-Ça te dirait d'aller me chercher à boire ?

- Si tu veux mais j'aurais quoi en échange ?

- La meilleure des nuits

- Bien je vais te chercher sa – rigola telle

- Je reviens – dis-je en sortant

Je sortis de la boite de nuit pour pouvoir embêter davantage la petite Granger. Mais quand je sortis je l'ai perdu de vue. J'allai rentrer retrouver la fille que je me souvenais déjà plus du nom quand j'entendis des sanglots. Je me dirigeai vers les pleurs et j'ai eu la surprise de voir qui pleuraient. C'était elle. Malgré que se fût mon ennemie je décidai d'aller la voir. Vous trouverez sa stupide mais voir des filles pleuraient j'ai plus du mal à le supporter depuis cet été...

-Pourquoi tu pleures Granger ?

- Malefoy ...– dit-elle surprise en enlevant les larmes de ses joues qui coulaient

- Oui c'est bien tu sais mon nom. Pourquoi tu pleures ? – répétais-je

- Cela ne te regarde pas ! Laisse-moi tranquille...

- Pour une fois que je voulais être gentil sa m'apprendra

- Oh laisse-moi rire, tu ne peux pas être gentil ! Sauf si tu veux quelque chose ou tu cherches quelque chose en retour. Nous sommes ennemis et toi tu me demande pourquoi je pleure. D'habitude tu t'en fou. Alors ne fait pas cette tête surpris

- Oui tu as raison salut !- dis-je en retournant dans la boite de nuit

Je veux être gentil avec elle, ce qui est une première et l'autre elle me crie dessus. Non mais les filles de nos jours, elle et leurs hormones. C'est insupportable

Le lendemain matin je me réveillai après une nuit des plus banales. Toutes les filles avec qui je couchais étaient banal s'était presque lassant à force. Mais bon c'est une nouvelle année qui commence à Poudlard, tout le monde ou presque avait changé même moi. Si si je vous assure. Ou presque même si je ne le fais pas voir. J'ai changeais. Je ne suis plus le sans cœurs. Enfin sa dépend avec qui.

-Cette nuit c'était ...magique Drago – dit-elle en se mettant sur moi

- Oui je sais Charlotte

- C'est Lucy !

- Oui pareil. – dis-je en me levant et donc en la repoussant

Je voulus me rhabillais mais celle-ci essayer de m'en empêchais

-Je dois allez a Pou...au lycée. Mon train est à 11heures

Oui, c'était une moldue elle ne devait pas être censé qui j'étais vraiment c'est-à-dire un sorcier, elle pensait que c'était un internat assez loin de Londres. Mais bon elle savait que je devais prendre un train. Donc c'était ce qui comptait pour quelle me laisse partir.

-Nous avons encore une heure devant nous – dit-elle avec un sourire assez coquin

- Tu sais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu serais comme ça, hier dans la boite du nuit. Je pensais à une petite timide

- Oui hé bien tu t'es trompée sur mon compte

- C'est ce que je vois. Que sais-tu sur Granger ?

- Je ne te dirais rien

- Comme tu l'as dit nous avons encore une heure devant nous – lui dis-je en l'embrassant, elle me prit le bras et me tira vers le lit

- Mais d'abord dit moi des trucs croustillants sur elle

- C'est une bonne amie je ne veux pas la trahir

- Bien alors tant pis – dis-je en me levant

- Elle ne m'a rien dit, juste quelle c'était disputais avec ses amis mais elle ne m'a pas dit pourquoi elle ne voulait pas en parler. Et quelle s'était séparé de son petit-ami.

- Elle sortait avec quelqu'un ? – rigolais-je

- Un certain Ronald Weasley

- Vraiment ? - cette fois si je ne pus m'empêcher de commençais un fou rire

- Après elle ne m'a rien dit, elle est était triste donc on la fait venir dans les boites de nuit et on est sortie presque tous les soirs. Elle a vraiment changés cet été. Et s'est tant mieux. Maintenant ma récompense – dit-elle en m'embrassant

- Je dois y aller merci pour ses information mais maintenant rhabille toi et part de chez moi

- Quoi ? Mais... Est-ce qu'on se reverra ?

- Dès que je reviens à Londres – mentis-je

- Cool

J'entendis quelqu'un arrivait devant ma chambre, je m'apprêtais presque à sortir ma baguette quand je reconnus la voix de Blaise derrière la porte

-Drago il faut qu'on y aille

- Ah d'accord alors au revoir Charlotte

- Je m'appelle Lucy !

- Oui Lucy ! Tiens – lui dis-je en lui lançant c'est vêtement

Elle se rhabilla et sortit assez en colère, de toute manière je m'en fou je ne l'a reverrais plus.

-Tu pourrais être plus gentil avec les filles tu sais. Et arrête de les considérait comme des jouets

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour une leçon de moral. Et je te fais remarquer que je fais de mon mieux mais bon c'est dur – lui dis-je en rigolant

- Dépêche-toi de te préparer

- Oui chef – rigolais-je de nouveau

20 minutes plus tard j'étais habiller, et ma valise prête. Quand je descendis j'ai eu droit au regard de mon meilleur ami impatient mais il ne me fit aucune remarque. Nous partions vers la gare ou nous retrouvions Millicent, Theodore ainsi que Pansy. Ma "petite ami" si je puis dire. Oui car je ne l'aimais pas, enfin juste en amitié même si parfois j'ai envie de la tuer. On se trouva assez rapidement une place dans le train mais bon je savais que je n'allais pas rester longtemps vu que j'étais préfets en chef cette année, en plus il n'y en avait que deux au lieu de quatre mais si l'autre chouette voit que ça va mal en rajoutera deux nouveaux préfets en chef. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça irait mal ? Sauf si bien sûr c'est avec un ou une Gryffondor. De toute manière si c'est une fille et qui n'est pas à Gryffondor je serais comblé !

-Drago qui c'était la fille avec qui tu es partie hier ? – me demanda furieuse Pansy comme à chaque fois

- Oh une fille Charlotte...Non Lucy, elle s'appelait Lucy c'était une amie de Granger

- Je pensais qu'on aller passez la nuit ensemble

- Tu pensais mal alors...

- J'en ai vraiment marre que tu couches avec une fille différente tous les soirs ! – dit-elle en sortant du compartiment énervé

- Elle à raison tu sais – dit Millicent également en sortant pour aller la rejoindre. Ah l'entraide féminine !

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si toutes les filles ne peuvent pas me résister – rigolais-je

- Ah non je ne crois pas, il y en a une qui ne succombe pas à ton charme – me dit Blaise sur un ton de défis

- Vraiment je voudrais bien savoir qui

- Granger !

- Ah oui c'est vrai...

- C'est la seule fille qui te résiste et qui te résisteras encore et encore

- Non je suis sur quelle finira par craqué – dis-je peu convaincue

- On parie ?

- C'est ridicule Blaise...

- Le Prince des Serpentard a peur ? – me dit Théo'

- Non ! Bien sûr que non !

- Alors prouve-le ! Tu as allez un a deux mois pour conquérir le cœur de cette cher Granger

- D'accord mais deux mois c'est...

- Déjà assez ! – me coupa Théo'

- Mais c'est mon ennemie !

- Je t'en prie, aucune peu te résister voyons – rigola Blaise

- Bien sa marche

Comment je vais faire ? Je n'en ai aucune idée ! C'est Granger ! Bon allait sa viendra comme ça. Sa sera facile et je gagnerais se stupide défis. Enfin...J'espère.

- M. Malefoy ? – dit une élève de 1ere ou deuxième année en entrant dans le compartiment.

- C'est exacte, qui est tu ?

- Le professeur McGonagall ma demanda d'aller vous chercher, Mlle Granger et toi.

- Comment sa Granger ?

- Vous êtes tous les préfets en chef. Mlle Granger est déjà las bas

- Dite moi les mecs, vous ne sentez pas que je vais gagner ?

- La ferme Drago. Rien n'est encore joué et je te fais remarquez que tu devras partager le même compartiment avec elle. Alors bon courage

Je restai quelque secondes sans rien dire. J'avais carrément oublié se détails.

- Ça me donne envie vomir. Sa me dégoute d'avoir fait se parie et que je vais devoir vivre avec elle pendant un an

Blaise et Théodore rigolèrent. Ok ça va me servir pour mon parie mais la ... Allez Drago peut-être qu'ils ont tort ! Cette année ne sera pas comme les autres. De toute manière je le sens depuis que j'ai reçu la lettre, cette année va être différente. En quoi ? Je l'ignore encore...

* * *

><p>Coucou, comment allez-vous ? Alors le chapitre, vos avis ?<p>

Je sais le chapitre n'est pas très intéressant mais je voulais vous faire voir un coté de la personnalisé de Drago. Aussi se n'est que le début donc l'histoire commencera beaucoup plus dans le chapitre 5. Dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez l'explication pourquoi Hermione ne parlent plus a Harry, Ron et Ginny


	3. Chapitre 3

**« Le temps passe, les gens changent, les souvenirs disparaisse. Les meilleurs amis deviennent amis, les amis deviennent connaissance, les connaissances deviennent étrangers »**

_Hermione_

J'avais envie de criée, cela n'était pas possible ! C'était un cauchemar ! Je venais juste d'arriver dans le compartiment des préfets en chef, qu'une mauvaise nouvelle me tomba dessus ! J'ai la poisse.

-Je vous en prie dite moi que c'est erreur professeur

- Désolée Miss mais non

- Malefoy préfets en chef ! C'est comme mettre Ronald préfets en chef pour les Gryffondor !

- Sa pourrait se faire si vous ne vous calmez pas je suis désolée mais c'est comme sa

- Ça me fait autant plaisir que toi – me dit Malefoy tous en entrant. Professeur

- Bonjour Drago. Bien asseyez-vous. Je vais vous expliquez vos fonctions et tous ce qui va avec

- Professeur je...

- Taisez-vous miss s'il vous plait. Bien je continue ne m'interrompais pas. Tout abord vous habiterait dans le même appartement. Réservée aux préfets en chef et leur ami. Avec ... Qu'une seule salle de bain. Je ne veux entendre aucune réflexion ! Vous le découvriez après le diner. Par contre je sais que cela va être dur mais je veux que vous vous entendiez est-ce clair ? Pas de réponse provenant de notre part elle insista. Est-ce clair !

- Oui – disent-on en cœur

- Bien, je serais très sévère la dessus en tant que préfets en chef vous devaient montrer l'exemple. Je n'hésiterais pas à vous coller tous les deux pour que vous vous entendiez. De toute manière c'est mieux pour vous vu que vous allez devoir passez votre année ensemble ainsi que pour les bals pour les bals officiel comme ceux de Noel vous devrez allez ensemble au bal, tous les deux. Vous devriez faires des rondes sauf les week-ends. Ou au moins avec un de vos amis. Je veux juste que vous soyez deux je vous laisse régler sa. Seulement je veux minimum que vous soyez tous les deux pour trois rondes toutes les semaines. Vous pourrez retirer des points mais avec modération n'est-ce pas M. Malefoy ?

- Mais bien sur professeur se n'étais pas dans mes intentions de ruiner ses pauvres de Gryffondor de leur points

- Professeur ...- commençais-je

- Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Je vais y aller votre appartement se trouve au septième étages. On se revoit à Poudlard.

On ne put rien dire quelle partie en transplanant. Je regardai Malefoy furieuse, et lui il me regarda avec dégout. Ah qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver celui-là. Je vais devoir passez une année entière dans le même appartement que lui, même salle de bain. Et je n'aurais même plus mes meilleurs amis pour me soutenir... Je n'arriverais pas à tenir... J'avais envie de pleurer mais je me retenue car Malefoy me dévisageait

-Je te donne envie de pleurer Granger ? Ça fait la deuxième fois je vais me poser des questions...

- Je n'ai pas envie de pleurer ! – dis-je furieuse

- Vraiment ? Tu sais ton amie Lucy m'a dit quelque truc intéressant. En parlant de sa j'ai passé une agréable nuit

- Tu es répugnant ! – cette fois si c'était moi qui le regardait avec dégout, lui rigola

- Alors comme sa tu sortais avec Weasley, et tu t'es disputé avec tes amis enfin sa j'avais compris au Chaudron Baveur

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Déjà que je dois passer une année entière avec toi. Je n'ai même pas envie de te parler !

- Tu crois que ça me plait de la passée avec une Sang-De-Bourbe !

La s'en était trop, je me levai et le gifla un bon coup

Bien sûr je n'aurais jamais dû faire sa vue sa tête ses yeux s'était noircit et son visage se crispa. Mais je n'en pouvais plus de ses remarque blessante ou idiote. Il se leva également me pris le pognai pour ensuite me pousser contre le mur. Il avait ses deux mains appuyais contre le mur pour m'empêcher de partir

-Ne refait plus jamais ça. – dit-il méchamment

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi

- Tu devrais Granger

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, tu n'as pas de cœur Malefoy. J'ai de la peine pour toi

- J'ai un cœur avec les personnes à qui je tiens et MOI j'ai des amis

Je voulus le giflais à nouveau mais il me prit le poignait et avança sa tête vers moi. La d'accord j'avais peur mais je ressentais autre chose. Ses yeux... Il était si... Beau. Comment un être aussi beau peut-être aussi méchant et cruel ? J'étais en train de me noyais dans ses yeux. Je faisais une énorme bêtise en restant comme sa mais j'étais comme attirer, je ne pouvais pas défaire mon regard. Le plus étonnant était que c'était mon ennemie alors pourquoi je ne pouvais pas enlever mon regard de lui ? Mais ce qui me parut étrange également, et que lui non plus ne bougeait pas, il me regarda dans les yeux et un moment je suis sûr qu'il regarda ma bouche. Bon moi aussi je l'avoue, je l'ai regardais. Elle était si... Pour ma défense quiconque de normal aurait envie d'embrasser cette bouche. Que j'ai honte de pensait ça ! Mon ennemie ! Je suis en train de regarder mon ennemie avec... Envie ! Rien que d'y penser cela me dégoute. Je me dégoute moi-même ! Il faut le faire non ?

-Tu ...peux enlever tes mains je voudrais allez me...Rasseoir

-Avant juste sa – dit-il avec un sourire typiquement Malfoyen qui en fait craquer plus d'une.

Il s'avança encore de plus près nous étions plus qu'à quelque centimètre. Il fallait absolument que je me raisonne et le repousse mais... Trop tard il m'embrassa. Je n'avais jamais fait attention qu'il était si beaux et depuis que je l'ai remarqué c'était horrible. Mais cela reste mon ennemie juré ! Un sale petit con, idiot et méchant ! Même si j'ai eu du plaisir à l'embrasser. Oui je le lui ai rendu malheureusement... Il enleva ses lèvres des miennes et me souris d'un air presque vainqueur

-J'en était sûr que tu ne pouvais pas me résister Granger

-Tu te rends compte que tu viens d'embrasser ta meilleure ennemie ?

- Et tu te rends compte que tu n'as pas repoussée ton meilleur ennemie quand celui-ci ta embrasser ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as embrasé ?

- Pour voir si tu pouvais me résister

- Je peux très bien te résister Malefoy !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu

- Tu es pitoyable. Tu as embrassé une fille avec un sang impur je te fais remarquer ! Tu vas survivre ou il faut que j'appelle l'infirmière ?

- Oui mais que veux-tu, elle est sublime cette fille. Donc ça va encore je vais m'en remettre il suffit juste que je nettoie ma bouche

- Je ferais mieux de retourner m'asseoir et faire ce que j'aurais dû faire t'ignorer !

- Fais donc sa – rigola-t-il

- Il ne sait absolument rien passé Malefoy, tu as compris ? Je te n'aime pas ok ?

- Ah je savais qu'aucune des filles ne pouvait...

- La ferme – lui coupais-je. Je peux te résister autant que je veux, c'est toi qui ma embraser le premier je te fais remarquer. Peut-être que maintenant tu me trouve belle et que c'est toi qui ne peux me résister - dis-je sur le ton de l'humour et en rigolant. Car je trouvais cela tellement stupide. Je ne suis pas si belle que ça ! Je suis normal. Même si j'ai beaucoup changé certes.

- J'ai une idée Granger. Que dirait tu de faire un jeu de séduction. On verra bien qui réussira à résister le plus longtemps à la tentation. On a le droit de tout faire. Aucune limite. A chaque fois qu'on gagne la manche on gagne un point jusqu'à je ne sais pas moi jusqu'à que l'autre avoue avoir perdu ? Mais maximum 10-15 points. Celui ou celle, enfin je pense celui, qui aura gagné peux demander ce qu'il veut à l'autre, comme passez la nuit tous les deux par exemple

- Heu... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée

- Ah oui j'oubliais tu es une Sainte-Ni-Touche

Cette été j'avais pris quelque résolutions premièrement : changer ma garde-robe ainsi que ma coiffure, ne plus trop m'intéressais au livre mais aux garçons comme une fille de mon âge, sortir en boite. Et dernièrement me faire perdre cette réputation de petite fille coincée. Donc c'est avec peur que je décidai d'accepter

-J'accepte Malefoy

-Cool, on va s'amusait !

- Aucune limite donc...

- Aucune. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu aurais accepté

- Moi non plus... Mais j'ai changé

- C'est ce que je vois. Et pas que moralement Bon je vais retrouver mes amis a plus Granger – dit-il en sortant du compartiment.

Je suis vraiment idiote, il allait surement gagner ! Il est beaucoup plus fort dans ce domaine-là que moi... Mes pensées furent interrompues par quelqu'un qui entra. Je levai la tête et reconnue cette fille avec qui j'avais passé des moments inoubliable, elle était devenue ma confidente, ma meilleur ami et ma sœur : Ginny. Mais aujourd'hui se n'étais plus le cas... Je me souviens de chaque détails de ce jour qui avait si bien commençais jusqu'au drame, nous étions a Pré-Au-Lard...

Flash-Back

Nous venions juste de quitter la boutique Honeydukes, Ron avait eu une envie soudaine de manger des bonbons. C'était tous lui mais je l'aimais comme même

- Ron au moins mange proprement – grogna Ginny

-Ou est Harry ? – demandais-je

- Harry ! Harry ! – cria un groupe de fille

- Je pense qu'il faut juste suivre les cris et on le trouvera – dit Ginny

- Oui...

Harry avait beaucoup changé, depuis qu'il avait battu Voldemort ainsi que Ron également. Tous les deux avaient pris la grosse tête surtout Harry. C'était lassant à force, j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu mes deux meilleurs amis. Même si Ron a grandi moralement je le préférais avant, là il se la pette vu que plus de fille s'intéressait à lui, pareil pour Harry. Je voulais tellement leur crier : Rendez-moi mes amis ! Je détestais ce qu'il était devenu. En plus il était devenu également plus méchant. Mais je me taisais je ne voulais pas les perdre, je tiens trop à eux. Dix minutes plus tard on revus Harry arrivait en souriant, nous avions préféré l'attendre devant le magasin. Pour ne pas nous faire écraser pas ses filles en furie.

- Désolée des fans

- Oui ! C'est ce qu'on a vu

- Arrête d'être jalouse Hermione

- Je ne suis pas jalouse

- Alors pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

- Je ne suis pas énerver pour sa

- Dit alors

- Non laisser tombais

- Donc tu es jalouse

- Je ne suis pas jalouse Harry ! Je suis énervé car... Je voudrais retrouver mes meilleurs amis ! Et pas des idiots de votre genre ! Vous pensez que vous vous aimez de tout le monde alors vous permettez parfois de jouer les méchants en blessant des gens mais vous ne vous ne voyez rien, car oui voyons ils vous aiment ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Chaque jour vous perdez des amis avec vos changements de caractère ! Vous êtes insupportables, à frimer, à vous la raconter. Toi Ron tu...Je te préférais même gamin ! Tu ne vois même pas que tu es en train de me perdre, tu ne vois même pas que je suis triste de tous sa, de tes changement. Tous se qui compte pour toi maintenant s'est les autres filles, ton look et si tes populaire ou pas. Je voudrais que vous revenais comme avant, je ne vous reconnais plus ! Si je ne tenais pas à vous je ...Vous détesterez !

Il eut un moment de silence, je vu dans les yeux de Ginny quelle était de mon avis. Mais dans les yeux de Ron et Harry c'était de la colère. J'allais le regretter j'en étais sûr. Mais Ginny allait surement m'aider, elle était de mon avis et c'était ma meilleur amie donc c'était obliger. Enfin j'espère je ne vu que de la peine et de la tristesse dans ses yeux, ni de courage, ni rien de cela. Vas t-elle rien dire et être de leur avis ? De toute manière ne sachant quoi penser. Pour l'instant je ne dois compter que sur moi-même

-Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas dire tous cela...

- Mais tu l'as dit et tu le pense

- Ron je t'en prie... Je ne voulais pas dire ça, c'est sorti tous seul

- Laisse-moi tranquille !

- Sa va se n'est pas non plus drame. J'ai dit ce que je pense certes. Mais c'est la vérité

- Tu t'es entendu ou pas ? Et puis ce n'est que les idiots qui ne changent pas, comme toi

- Oh j'en t'en prie tu restes idiot comme même ! Et je ne suis pas idiote moi !

-Ah oui tu n'as pas changé depuis qu'on se connait ! Ni physiquement ni moralement.

- Alors ça veut dire que tu ne me connaissais pas autant que tu le disais Ronald ...

- Bien alors dans ce cas-là il faut mieux rompre tant que tu es !

-Exactement...

-Quoi tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Tu veux rompre ? Mais...

- Oui... Tu as changé... J'en ai marre

- Comme tu l'as dit ce n'est pas un drame – se calma-t-il. Je n'en reviens pas on la menace de rompre et monsieur se calme !

- Non... J'en ai marre. C'est finis je t'aime Ron, mais j'ai un cœur, j'ai des sentiments ! Je mérite mieux que toi. Tu as changée et sa tant que tu ne seras pas revenue celui que j'aime ne me parle plus – quelque larmes coulèrent mais je m'en foutais cela me faisait du bien de dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Mais malgré tous Ron, ma blesser plus qu'il ne le pense

- Bien ! Tu viens Harry ne restons pas avec elle !

- Oui tu as raison, vu qu'elle ne nous apprécie plus à notre valeur il faut mieux partir

- Harry je t'en prie. Avoue au moins que vous avez changé ! Tu ... ne Pars pas... On peut rester amis ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous n'acceptez pas la vérité !

- Non c'est toi qui as changé pas nous

- Oh je t'en prie ! Vous frimez tous les cinq minutes ! On a plus eu de délires depuis longtemps tous les quatre ! Vous êtes dans votre petit monde et vous ne voyez même pas que vous faites du mal autour de vous, aux personnes que vous aimez. Ginny aide moi !

- J'en ai assez entendu – dit Ron sèchement. Ginny ne reste pas avec elle

- Ginny... – la suppliais-je

- Ginny ! – cria Ron

- Tu es d'accord avec moi je le voie

- Je suis désolée Hermione... Je... Salut.- dit-elle en partant avec eux

- Je n'en reviens pas...

Le reste de l'après-midi je l'avais passée à pleurer et a regrettais ce que j'avais dit. Mais c'était trop tard. Le passé reste le passé...En cinq minutes j'avais perdu mon petit-ami, mon meilleur amie et ma meilleure amie. Le pire était quelle était de mon avis mais elle n'a rien dit pour les suivre ensuite. Elle n'a même pas pris ma défense : elle m'a abandonné. Où est le fameux courage des Gryffondor ? C'est-il envolé après la guerre en même temps que mes vrais amis ? Tous aurez du redevenir comme avant, mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est même pire...

En une si petite dispute, sa a engendré le pire. C'est comme si les 7 ans qu'on avait passé ensemble, tous les combats, tous les hauts et les bas de notre amitié, avait disparu...C'est comme si notre amitié avait disparu et quelle n'avais jamais compté. C'est comme si, les personnes à qui j'ai donné ma vie, n'étais plus là. C'est comme si il était partie alors qu'ils sont toujours là.

Le temps passe, les gens changent, les souvenirs disparaisse. Les meilleurs amis deviennent amis, les amis deviennent connaissance, les connaissances deviennent étrangers. Et tous sa, se finis souvent par le mot : L'Oubli.

* * *

><p>Alors se chapitre ? J'espere que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu je ne voulais pas trop faire une dispute importante. Vous verrez un peu pourquoi dans la suite. Vous verrez davantage les changements dans les chapitres qui suivent. Vous verrez qu'une personne en particulier des trois a changés. Est-ce en bien ou en mal ? Je ne vous direz rien sa sera la surprise. J'espere que le petit jeu entre Hermione et Drago vous plaira. C'est le jeu de séduction que je parle dans mon résumée.<p>

A part ça je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe :S


	4. Chapitre 4

**Premier Avertissement**

Mes pensées furent interrompues par quelqu'un qui entra. Je levai la tête et reconnue cette fille avec qui j'avais passé des moments inoubliable, elle était devenue ma confidente, ma meilleur ami et ma sœur : Ginny. Mais aujourd'hui se n'étais plus le cas...

- J'ai appris que tu étais préfète en chef toute mes félicitions- dit-elle avec un petit sourire

- Ginny...

-Je voudrais qu'on parle ... S'il te plait

- Dit toujours je n'ai que ça à faire.

-Je sais qu'on t'a déçu ...

- Non tu crois ?

- J'étais surprise de tous sa, en moins de cinq minutes tu avais perdu ton petit copain et ensuite ton meilleur ami

-Et les cinq minutes qui suivaient, ma sœur

- Je suis vraiment désolée ! Hermione ! Pardonne-moi ! J'avais peur de perdre mon frère et surtout Harry, tu sais que je tiens à lui ! Tu sais que je l'aime

- Comme moi je tenais à vous et pourtant je l'ai dit, et toi tu savais que je vous aimais. Ron également...

- Je sais ...Après je me suis sentis si mal d'être partie avec eux ! Et tu avais tellement raison, Harry ne l'avait pas remarquée que j'étais triste. Donc je lui ai dit. Il s'est remis en question Hermione ! Ron par contre ... Je suis désolée ...Il t'en veut et il n'a pas changeait. Il est devenue pire après que tu l'es quitter... Harry si ! Il est redevenu l'Harry Potter qu'on aime. Le gentil, l'attentionnée, le doux, le passionnant, le beau, le magnifique Harry Potter

- J'ai compris Ginny –rigolais-je

- Ton rire m'as manqué ainsi que ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, ma moitié. En bref tu m'as manqué

- Toi aussi Ginny plus que tu ne le pense !

- Tu me pardonne ?

- Je t'adore Ginny seulement...

- Je t'en prie Hermione. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre de nouveau ma meilleure amie

- Je ne sais pas ...

- Si tu vois que je suis restée le même idiot de fille de cet été, lâche moi comme une vielle chaussette d'accord ? Mais si ce n'est pas le cas. Profitons de ses moments ensemble, de notre jeunesse ensemble s'il te plait...

- Heu...

- S'il te plait – dit-elle en me suppliant du regard

- Bien... Alors comme une vielle chaussette ?

- Oui ! Lâche-t-moi comme si tu jetais Malefoy par la fenêtre - dit-elle en essayant de me faire rire. Mais sans résultat

- Bon d'accord dans ce cas je veux bien te reparler– dis-je en lui souriant légèrement

- Merci ! – cria telle en courant m'enlaçant. Par contre Harry je te promets rien même si il s'est remis en question etc. Je ne sais pas s'il va te reparler et te pardonner

-A cause de Ron

- Oui un peu mais pas que... De toute manière il se dispute souvent c'est temps-ci avec Ron car devient agressif. Il devient presque comme... Malefoy ! C'est horrible...

- Ginny, je suis sûr que tu dramatiques. Qui voudrait ressemblez a Malefoy ?

Comme réponse j'eus un sourire triste. M'éloignait de Ron fut une bonne chose en fin de compte...

- RÉPÈTE ! - cria une voix en colère

Je regardai Ginny d'un air interrogateur, reconnaissant cette voix. Mais il dirait que cette voix avait changé elle était devenues plus méchant. Ginny aurait raison ? Je ne vois pas Ron se battre ni même méchant...

- Sa ne serais pas Ron ?

- J'en ai bien peur... - dit Ginny triste

On sortit du compartiment et ont vu une bande d'élèves, déjà présents

- Bagarre ! Bagarre ! – cria le groupe

- Ce n'est pas vrai. ! Quand je te l'avais dit qu'il avait changé

On arriva à se faire un passage entre les élèves et ont vu avec qui Ron se battait et sa c'était vraiment mauvais signe pour lui : Drago Malefoy. Il n'a aucune chance. D'ailleurs on voit très bien que c'est Malefoy qui gagne. Et bien sur chacun avait ses supporteurs, Malefoy les Serpentard et Ron les Gryffondor. Les autres équipes était assez neutre car ils savent qu'il ne faut pas énervée Malefoy ni être parfois contre lui car sa peut leur retomber dessus.

- Mais où sont les professeurs ! – se plaignais Ginny

- Ron ! Malefoy ! Arrêter ! - criai-je.

Bien sur mes cries était parmi des vingtaines d'autres élève aucunes chance qu'il m'est entendus. Pourtant Ron s'arrêta me regarda de haut en bas, ce qui me gêna un peu. Pendant qu'il me regarda Malefoy en profita pour mettre le coup de grâce : un bon coup de poing qui fit tombait à terre Ron. Bien sûr c'est toujours quand c'est finis ou presque que les profs' arrivent. Un nouveau prof' arriva et empêcha que Malefoy lui en redonne un coup, en le poussant en arrière. Ce qui déplut a Malefoy. Pendant qu'il regardait Malefoy froidement je ne pus m'empêcher de le détailler. Il était pas mal pour un professeur, il était assez de taille et de corpulence moyenne. C'est yeux était d'un bleu magnifique, couleur ciel. Et il était brun. Oui pas mal. J'ai hâte de voir son sourire. A cette pensée j'avais envie de rire mais on allait me prendre pour une folle...

-Arrêtez tous de suite ! Sauf si vous préférez aller voir votre directrice ? – cria celui-ci

- Qui êtes-vous pour me dire ça ? - Demanda Malefoy en le regardant méchamment

- Je suis votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je m'appelle Will Bloom. Maintenant que je me suis présenté à votre tour

- Je m'appelle Drago, Drago Malefoy.

- Ronald Weasley.

- Ah oui donc votre bagarre ne m'étonne moins maintenant. Gryffondor, Serpentard exacte ?

- Oui. Je devais lui montré qui commande ici, c'est-à-dire les Serpentard – rigola Malefoy, suivit des Serpentard présent

- Oh hé bien M. Malefoy ce n'est pas vous ainsi que vos amis Serpentard. Ce sont les professeurs, ainsi que la directrice.

- Oui vous êtes nouveau donc vous ne savez pas comment ça marche

- Que les choses soit bien clair, j'étais encore étudiant il y a même pas un an donc je sais très bien ce que s'est d'être élève ou étudiant. Donc vous ne m'intimiderait pas. En tant que préfets en chef vous devrez montrer l'exemple. Si à plusieurs reprise vous vous battez, vous ou quelqu'un d'autre, vous pouvez être exclu soit définitivement soit quelque jours. Et pour vous M. Malefoy ne plus être préfets en chef. Maintenant si je vous vois encore en train de vous battre ça va mal allez. Est-ce que je me suis bien fais comprendre ? Weasley ?

- Oui monsieur

- Malefoy ?

- Je suis obligé de répondre ?

- Je considère sa comme un oui. Allez disparaissez tout le monde, retournez dans vos compartiment. Nous nous reverrons à Poudlard. – dit-il en partant

- Mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ! – se plaignait Malefoy. Ah c'était tous Malefoy sa.

- Tais-toi Malefoy – lui dit Ron

- Comment vas-tu ? – demanda Ginny près de Ron

- Bien

- Pourquoi vous vous êtes battu ?

- Je lui ai juste dit bonjour – rigola Malefoy

- Je parie que ce n'étais pas un bonjour gentil

- Comment tu as deviné Granger

- Intuition

- Tu saigne Ron, allons soigner sa

- Bah oui il faut te soigner sa – se moqua un Serpentard, Blaise Zabini

C'était le meilleur ami de Malefoy. A côté de lui Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson la petite amie de Malefoy et Millicent Bullstrode la meilleure amie de Pansy. Tous faisaient partie de la petite bande de Malefoy. Tous étaient aussi méchant les uns que les autres. Tous faisaient peur à pas mal de Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle et aux nouveaux. Et bien sûr ils étaient tous à Serpentard

- Laisse-moi tranquille Ginny – dit-il en se levant énervé, il me regarda encore une fois d'une façon bizarre puis partie

- Peut-être que maintenant tu me crois... Je vais te laisser ne m'en veux pas. Je vais aller voir Harry et lui raconter ses bonnes et mauvaise nouvelle mais après je veux que tu me dises tous se qui s'est passez pendant ton été

- D'accord mais toi aussi !

-Promis

- Ginny, si tu as besoin de moi je serais toujours là pour toi. Cette dispute de cet été ne change absolument rien. Et puis après tous, chaque sœur se dispute au moins une fois non ?

Même si la ce n'étais pas qu'une simple dispute... Elle n'a rien dit et ma laissé. Et puis j'ai accepté qu'on se reparle pas que je lui pardonne... Pourquoi tous est si compliqué !

- Tu as raison. Ne tant fais pas je vais bien. A tous a l'heure.

Il ne restait plus que vingt minutes avant que nous arrivions à Poudlard je décidai donc de me changer et de mettre ma tenue de sorcière. Je fermai la porte et enleva mon haut. J'allais enlever mon bas quand quelqu'un entra, je me retournai et vu Malefoy tous souriant. Moi j'étais toute rouge, j'étais morte de honte

-Ne te gêne pas surtout

- Oui c'est ce que je suis en train de faire

- Tu es répugnant

- Tu me l'as déjà dit – rigola-t-il. Continue, fais comme si je n'étais pas la

- Non ça va merci

- N'oublie pas le jeu.

- Heu... Oui mais là je voudrais me changer tourne la tête s'il te plait ou sort

Il se retourna, même si je n'avais pas confiance je n'avais le choix nous étions bientôt arrivé. J'enlevai et le bas et tendis le bras pour prendre ma robe de sorcière là où je l'avais laissé mais je ne la vue pas. Je tournais la tête de droite à gauche pour essayer de l'a trouvé mais rien, et j'étais, comme dire, juste en sous-vêtement devant Malefoy ce qui me gêna fortement

-Tu cherches ceci – me dit-il en montrant ma robe qu'il avait dans sa main

- Rend la moi – dis-je en me retournant pour essayer de me cacher

- Je ne peux même pas profiter du spectacle ?

- Non ! Tu devais être retourné !

-Dommage j'aurais voulu profiter

- Malefoy !

- D'accord ça va, je te la donne si tu réponds à ma question. Pourquoi as-tu accepté de faire le jeu ?

- Quoi ? Cette quoi cette question ? Rend ma robe Malefoy !

- Répond

- J'ai décidé de changé voilà tous. Faire des choses que je n'aurais jamais faites avant.

- Sa tombe bien...

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Moi ? Rien. Tiens – me dit en me lançant ma robe

- La prochaine fois frappe avant d'entrer – dis-je en la mettant

- Bon il faut également je me change donc sort

- Toi tu ne t'es pas gêner je te fais remarqué

- Comme tu veux Granger – dit-il en commençant à enlever son maillot

- Non ça va je sors !

- Hum...Attend Granger !

- Quoi encore ?

- Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais...Weasley te regarde bizarre, fait gaffe. Je connais se regard

- Ah oui et il veut dire quoi ?

- Tu ne me croiras pas si je te le dis. Fais attention c'est tous.

- De toute manière, tu as raison sa te regarde pas ! – dis-je en sortant

- Je t'aurais prévenue – cria-t-il

Le train s'arrêta deux minutes après et je sortie, tous en me dirigeant vers une calèche je vus Ronald qui me sourit. Bizarre. Malheureusement on entra dans la même calèche au même moment ; Il allait parler quand Malefoy et sa bande entra également à mon grand malheur. Malefoy et Ron se battait du regard, ça faisait vraiment peur. Ron avait vraiment changé et pas qu'en bien... Le chemin se faisait en silence, Ron me regarder toujours aussi bizarre. Mais je n'osais rien dire c'était peut-être moi qui était fatigué ... Bref nous arrivions à Poudlard et je descendis la première suivit des Serpentard. Pendant le chemin pour aller à la Grande Salle je croisai Luna et Neville qui me parlèrent de leurs vacances de cet été. Ils avaient même passée une semaine ensemble. Serait-ce le nouveau couple de cette année ? Hum ... Affaire à suivre

* * *

><p>Alors ? Ravie qu'Hermione reparle à Ginny ? Moi non =O. Oui au début je ne voulais pas mais je n'ai pas réussi à écrire ce début de fiction sans Ginny. Ne m'en voulait pas trop : S. Vous avez hâte de voir le jeu de Séduction n'est-ce pas ? Hé bien attendez encore un peu [rire sadique]<p> 


	5. Chapitre 5

**Premier Jour de Cour. Premier Soupçon.**

-Bonjour chers élèves, je vous souhaite la Bienvenue dans cette école. J'espère que vous passerez une excellente année. Cette année l'Harmonie et l'Entente et une des choses les plus importante. La Guerre étant finis je voudrais que vous fassiez un petit effort. Pour cela plusieurs bals auront lieu et les plans de classes seront mélangés. Nous avons prévu également pendant trois jours un échange de salle commune par exemple dix élève de Gryffondor s'installeront dans celle dans Serpentard et inversement

Des sifflements commencèrent ainsi que des protestations, certain même huer dans toute la Grande Salle, ce qui dans un sens n'étais pas étonnant

- Si vous plait silence ! Pour vous aider à vous entendre, vos deux préfets sont Drago Malefoy ainsi qu'Hermione Granger. Bien je voulais vous dire autre chose mais je ne pense pas que j'aurais votre attention à présent. Certain on faim et certains n'accepte pas les nouvelles règles. Mais sachez que Dumbledore aurait souhaité cela, une entente entre ses élèves...

Tout un coup la salle qui avant était bruyante, pire qu'un concert. Se tue, aucun bruit. La Guerre était toujours présente dans nos têtes ainsi que ceux qui sont morts...

- Pour finir sur une note plus joyeuse. Je vous présente votre nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal Will Bloom. Bonne chance professeur.

Le professeur se leva, et je pus voir déjà plusieurs Serpentard dont Malefoy le regardait avec méchanceté tous les contraires des filles qui elles applaudissaient. Cette année aucune fille ne va rater son cours. Sa j'en suis sûr.

- Bonne appétit tout le monde – dit McGonagall en fessant apparaitre le repas

-Génial je meurs de faim – dit Neville qui était assis côté de moi.

Il eut la gentillesse d'accepter que je mange avec lui ainsi qu'avec Dean et Seamus. Malheureusement Seamus et Dean ne parlaient que de Quidditch, et Neville me parla de Botanique. Le comble de l'ennuie. Mais je ne le faisais pas paraitre cela car ça ne se faisait pas. Ils étaient mes amis malgré leurs conversations ennuyantes. Ce soir se furent les préfets simple qui devait emmener les premières années à leurs dortoirs, ce qui me ravie. Je sortis de table et me dirigea vers mon appartement se trouvant au septièmes étages. Je reconnus tous de suite la porte de notre appartement car elle ne ressemblait pas du tout aux autres, elle était au couleur de Gryffondor et Serpentard surement comme l'appartement. Sur la porte se trouvait une fille et un garçon dos à dos, comme si ils étaient ennemis ? A côté de la fille un lion, et du garçon un serpent. Hum... Il faudra que je demande à McGonagall si cela a un rapport avec Malefoy et moi. Mais pas se soir je suis fatiguée. Je dis le mot de passe qui était Entente et entra.

Je savais que l'appartement serait beau mais je n'imaginais pas à ce point ! Il était tout simplement magnifique. Quand on entrait nous arrivions directement dans le salon ou se trouvait un canapé et deux fauteuils de chaque côté avec un la couleur rouge et l'autre la couleur vert. Devant les canapés se trouvait une grande et belle cheminée ancienne ou du feu y était déjà. Je me vois déjà en train de lire sur le fauteuil devant la cheminé, tous en me réchauffant. Ça va être super. Dans le salon se trouvait également une bibliothèque et des tableaux en tous genres. J'entrai dans la première pièce à gauche : c'était la cuisine. La cuisine était simple, mais belle. Avec une pointe de moderne. Je ne restai pas trop longtemps dans la cuisine ce que je voulais voir surtout était la salle de bain, malheureusement l'unique et seul salle de bain et ma chambre ! Pour une fois à Poudlard, j'aurais ma chambre pour moi. Viens la salle de bain juste après. Elle était blanche et moderne. Mais surtout elle était immense ! Je suis sûr qu'on pouvait entrer tous les Weasley la dedans sans problèmes. Il y avait une grande baignoire qui faisait également office de jacuzzi. La douche était juste à côté, mais elle, malgré qu'elle soit de taille moyenne. Elle faisait toute petite a côté de la baignoire. Au fond de la salle se trouvait deux miroirs, deux lavabos. En fait le reste ressemblait à une salle de bain classique.

Maintenant ma chambre, tellement que j'étais pressé que je sortis en courant. Bien sûr au même moment Malefoy entra dans la salle de bain. Résultat on s'est rentré dedans. Lui n'a pas bougé, moi je suis tombé

-Fais un peu attention Granger !

- Oh ça va désolée je ne t'avais pas vue

- Non vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarquée

- Toi et ton humour ! – dis-je en me relevant. Et puis ce n'est pas toi qui es tombé

- Oui car vu ta force je ne risquerais pas de tomber

- Tout le monde ne fait pas de Quidditch

- Oui. Au faite n'oublie pas notre petit jeu Granger

- Oui... Je regrette déjà de l'avoir accepter

- Il est trop tard pour reculer

- Oui.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas une mauvaise joueuse

- Ta dignité va en prendre un coup quand tu te feras battre par une Gryffondor !

- C'est ce qu'on verra – rigola-t-il

- Bien, excuse moi je vais aller me coucher. Au revoir Malefoy

Dis-je en partant vers ma chambre, je la trouvai facilement vu qu'il y avait marqué Hermione Granger sur la porte. Quand j'entrai, je ne fus pas surprise de voir une grande chambre. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un lit a deux place à droite un bureau pour travailler et à gauche du lit le dressing. La chambre était au couleur de Gryffondor. Avant d'aller me coucher je fis un petit tour au dressing ou je vis que déjà tous mes vêtements étaient mis. Je pris mon pyjama et alla me coucher. Demain premier jour de cour.

7 : 00, c'est ce qu'affiché le réveil. Je devais me lever mais j'avais une flemme monstre. Je faillis me rendormir quand quelqu'un donna des coups à ma porte. Ça ne pouvait qu'être Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve celui-là

-Allez debout Granger – rigola Malefoy

- Dégage Malefoy ! – dis-je en mettant mes oreillers sur ma tête

Je me levai dix minutes après et alla directement dans la salle de bain vu que Malefoy n'y était pas. J'en sortis vingt minutes après ou j'eu la mauvaise surprise de voir Zabini et Malefoy assis sur le canapé en train de parler. Je n'essayai de ne pas faire attention à eux et partis vers la Grande Salle pour manger. Il n'y avait presque personne, faut dire il était assez tôt les cours ne commençait qu'à 8h30. Je m'installai a table et commença a mangé seul.

J'allais me lever de table quand Ron s'assit à côté de moi

-Salut – me dit-il

- Ron, pourquoi tu me parles ?

- Pour m'excuser

- Écoute Ron, j'ai acceptée de reparler à Ginny mais pas pardonnée. Toi, tu n'es même pas mes options, de te reparler alors encore moins de te pardonner

- Oui mais tu n'as pas d'amie et moi je suis la

- Ronald, j'ai des amis. Alors maintenant excuse mais je vais y aller et me reparle plus tant que tu n'auras pas changé

Je me levai pour partir mais celui-ci me pris le poignet pour me retenir

- Mais j'ai changé

- En mal ! Je t'aimais Ron ! Mais tu m'as déçu encore plus qu'Harry, et encore plus que Ginny. Tu m'as fait énormément souffrir et je ne suis pas prête de te pardonner. Tiens un exemple, je préfère encore rater mes études plutôt que de te reparler. Ron je te déteste.

Son visage se changea de neutre à colère, il sera son poing pour ensuite le cognais sur la table avec une force incroyable. Tous en tenant de l'autre main mon poignet. Quelques assiettes même avaient tremblé, il s'était vraiment musclé pendant cet été. Sa faisait presque peur.

-Et tu crois que je vais accepter sa – dit-il énervé

- Ron...Calme toi

- Non – dit-il énervé

- C'est de ta faute tout ça. Je n'ai rien à me reproché. Je t'avais prévenue que si tu ne changeais pas, que ce n'était même pas la peine de me parler. Maintenant lâche-moi

- Weasley lâche Granger – dit Malefoy en arrivant avec sa petite bande. Elle doit m'aider pour les taches de préfets en chef et elle aura besoin de ses mains et que tu la lâches

- Oui toutes manières on avait finis de parler – dit Ron en levant les épaules et en me lâchant

- Oui c'est vrai on avait finis. Malefoy il faut faire quoi ?

- Distribuez les emplois du temps, mes amis nous aideront

- D'accord

Il me donna la pile puis chacun pris une maison. Zabini et Malefoy les Serpentard, Nott les Serdaigle, Bullstrode les Poufsouffle puis pour finir Parkinson et moi les Gryffondor. Je trouvais que c'était sympa de leur part de nous aider enfin plutôt d'aider Malefoy. Pendant qu'on distribuer Parkinson me parla

-Ça me fait bizarre de voir le trio inséparable, séparer

- Ta phrase n'est pas logique

- Oui peut-être. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi cette séparation soudaine

- Ah d'accord je vois... Mais ça ne te regarde pas

- Oh allez Granger dis le moi

- Parkinson je vais te le dire écoute moi bien : Cela. Ne. Te. Regarde Pas !

- Allez dis le moi

- On s'est juste disputé

- Je t'en prie Granger ce n'est pas la première fois. Et tout le monde en une soirée a remarqué le changement Weasley. En plus il faut être fou pour se battre avec Drago

- L'interrogatoire est finis Parkinson. Demande aux autres mais tu n'obtiendras aucune information venant de moi. – dis-je en donnant le dernier emploi du temps à une élève de quatrième. Au revoir Parkinson

Je quittai la Grande Salle et consultât mon emploi du temps, hum sa promet cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec nos amis Serpentard ! Espérons que je ne tombe pas à côté d'un Serpentard. En chemin pour aller en cours je croisai Ginny, Harry et Ron. Ginny me souris mais continua son chemin avec les deux autres. Je soupirai. Peut-être que j'ai eu tort d'accepter de lui reparler...Mais je l'adore tellement que... Bon je ne vais pas être triste dès le matin et donc gâché le reste de la journée surtout qu'il fallait que je sois en forme déjà pour les cours et pour le Jeu entre Malefoy et moi.

-Bonjour tout le monde – dit le professeur en entrant dans la salle. Je m'appelle Will Bloom comme vous l'a dit hier votre chère directrice. Sa sera ma deuxième année en tant que professeur mais j'ai...

- Vous avez étudiez ou ? – dit une fille de Serpentard toute souriante.

- Durmstrang. Je vous demanderais de ne plus me couper dorénavant. Votre directrice pour ne pas arranger l'ambiance à décider de faire elle-même le plan donc je vous demanderez de vous lever de votre place et je vais commencer à vous dire le plan de classe : Neville Millicent, Théodore Harry, Ron Blaise, Drago Hermione, Pansy Seamus, Dean Mathiew...

Il finit le plan de classe pendant que moi je me lamentais sur mon sorts. McGonagall doit me détester ce n'est pas possible, déjà qu'il est préfets avec moi je dois en plus le supporter à côté de moi. Quelque chose me dis que journée va être très longue.

- Alors Granger tu n'arrives plus à te passer de moi – dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi

- Oui c'est vrai que je n'arrive plus à me passer de ton égocentrisme et de ta méchanceté – dis-je en levant les yeux

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu es prête pour notre petit jeu ? Je compte le commençais se soir ou au pire demain. Prépare toi a perde

- Tu me fais de la peine de croire sa

- C'est ce qu'on verra

- Oui

- Tu sais je suis plus allaise dans ce domaine que toi

- Je le sais Malefoy, mais ce n'est qu'un petit avantage pour toi

- Un grand avantage tu veux dire. Tu succomberas vite Granger, sa je te le garantis

- Oh ne crois pas sa

- Je t'ai déjà embrassé et tu n'as rien dit

- Moment de faiblesse c'est tous

- Mais bien sur - rigola-t-il

- Le cours va maintenant commencer, je vous demanderez de vous taire pour que je puisse commençais – nous coupa le prof'

Je ne reparlai pas à Malefoy tous le long du cours, de toute manière il parlait beaucoup à Zabini qui était à la table d'a côté. Malheureusement je n'entendis rien mais sa avait l'air sérieux, je me demande de ce qu'ils peuvent bien parler. Le cours finis je sortis directement pour aller au prochain cours.

Midi arriva assez vite, je mangeai seul mais cela m'étais égal je préférais mangeais seul qu'en mauvaise compagnie. Les premières lettres arriva, et à ma plus grand surprise j'en reçu une de Fred. Je n'attendis pas deux secondes de plus et l'ouvris

Salut Hermione,

Je t'écris cette petite lettre pour te souhaiter bonne chance. J'ai appris que Malefoy était ton homologue ne pense pas que la malchance s'abat sur toi. C'est juste une mauvaise période et elle passera. N'oublie pas que je suis la moi alors ne fais rien de stupide. Prends soin de toi.

Je t'aime Fred. Heu... bien sûr en amitié, oui bref bisous.

Je souris à cette lettre, comme j'avais finis de manger je partis de la Grande Salle pour aller à mon appartement la lettre à la main. J'avais l'impression qu'on me suivait mais à chaque fois que je me retourner il n'y avait personne. Bizarre ...

Drago

- Pansy du nouveau ? – dis-je en la voyant arrivais à table

- Je l'ai questionné se matin pendant qu'on distribuer les emplois du temps, elle ne m'a rien dit. Drago tu te fais peut-être des idées. Il n'est peut-être pas dangereux

- Si il l'est. C'est pour ça que je vous demanderez d'être prudente – dis-je en regardant Pansy et Millicent

- Drago ... – commença Pansy

- Non je le sais, je le sens Pansy. J'ai promis à ma mère et même si il s'agit de Granger. Je la surveillerais en restant discret tant qu'on n'a pas de preuve, d'accord ?

- Bien – se résigna Pansy

- Sa marche – dit cette fois si Millicent en levant les épaules

- On t'aidera à tenir cette promesse – dirent en cœur Blaise et Théodore

- Merci.

- Je n'en reviens pas qu'on va aider Granger

- Pansy ! – cria Blaise

- Même si on ne l'aime pas. Elle ne mérite pas sa

- Bon d'accord, alors je vous informe que cet idiot vient de quitter la Grande Salle, deux minutes après Granger

Je hochai la tête puis me leva, Blaise et Théodore suivirent. On quitta la Grande Salle et on commença notre petite mission de surveillance. On remarqua vite qu'il la suivait, se type a vraiment changé et cela m'inquiète. Même si c'est Granger, j'ai fait une promesse à ma mère et je compte bien la respecté... Granger entra dans notre appartement. Je ne peux pas la prévenir elle, elle ne me croira pas. Il faut que j'attende un peu. Bon allez se soir je vais gagner mon parie et mon jeu. On va se marrait.

* * *

><p>Ne vous inquiétez pas le jeu de Séduction va bientôt commencer mais dite vous juste que c'est le premier jour de cours donc essayer de patienter encore un peu :)<p>

Ma fiction n'a pas non plus que le Jeu de Séduction comme vous avez pu le remarqué ;)


	6. Chapitre 6

**Un Parie Pas si Facile Que sa**

Weasley vu qu'elle entra dans l'appartement et décida de faire demi-tour. Je pus vois qu'il était déçu.

-Tiens donc Weasley. Tu voulais parler à Granger ? – lui demandais-je

- Heu non pas spécialement. Et puis en quoi ça t'intéresse ?

- Simple curiosité de ma part. En parlant de sa... Pourquoi tu as changé ?

- Quoi ?

- Tous le monde à remarquer que tu as changé– interviens Théo'

- Oui j'ai changé et alors ?

- On voudrait juste savoir pourquoi

- Et quelle est cette dispute ? – demanda Blaise

- Sa ne vous regardes pas !

- Allez Weasley dis-nous tous– rigolais-je

- La ferme

- Je sais que Granger t'as quitté cette été. – continuais-je

- Tais-toi Malefoy

- Sa ta fais souffrir alors peut-être que c'est pour ça que tu as changé

- TAIE TOI !- s'énerva-t-il

- Se faire quitter par une fille, surtout Granger la honte

- Tu n'as pas compris je t'ai dit de te taire !

- Donc tu veux te venger c'est ça ?

Blaise et Theodore avait compris mes intention. Ce qu'ils les firent sourire. Weasley bouillonna intérieurement, je me demande quand il va éclater. Avec un peu de chance il dira tous

- Parce qu'elle t'a quittais ?

- Malefoy je te conseille de te taire si tu ne veux pas finir à l'hôpital

- Oh j'ai peur – rigolais-je, Blaise et Theo' ne purent s'empêcher également de rire

- Tu n'as répondu à aucune question. En plus d'être moche tu n'as pas d'éducation ? Et tu n'es pas polie

- J'ai changé, parce-que je l'ai voulus.

D'accord alors son point faible est sa rupture entre Granger et lui. Hum... Intéressant. Je vais m'amuser

- Pourquoi elle ta quittais ? Parce qu'elle t'aimait plus ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis en train de vous parler !

- Parce-que ta que ça à faire tous simplement. Et puis tu sais qu'on ne lâchera pas l'affaire

- Elle m'aime toujours Malefoy !

- Oui c'est pour sa quelle ta quittais

- Non c'est parce-que j'ai changeais maintenant salut

Il voulut partir mais je lui en empêchai. Je n'ai pas finis avec toi Weasley ! Je veux que tu craques.

- Donc tu veux te venger c'est ça ? Sa dû être dur pour toi...Tu t'en remets ?

Aucune réponse venant de sa part. Mais je vu qu'il serra les poings. Roh Weasley tu vas perde si tu te lance encore dans une bataille. Moi je veux que tu ne craques pas en te battant mais par la parole. La colère fait dire des choses étonnantes.

-Elle ne t'aime pas Weasley

- Si elle m'aime encore

- Vraiment, si tu le dis – dis-je en haussant les épaules

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Oh non rien

- Dit Malefoy !

- J'ai embrassé Granger, et elle a accepté de faire un jeu avec moi. Un jeu de Séduction

- Quoi ! Tu n'as pas osé ! Tu es...– cria-t-il

- Si je crois que j'ai osé et je dois dire, elle embrasse plutôt bien

- Tu vas me le payais Malefoy

- Tu vas me faire quoi ? Me frapper ? Et perdre comme la dernière fois ?

- Non cette fois si je vais gagner ! – dit-il en essayant de me mettre un coup de poing.

Mais je l'esquiva et lui rendis. Par contre moi j'eu réussi à lui en redonnais un. Il tomba à terre, mais il se releva tous de suite. Blaise et Theo se rapprochèrent de moi quand on aperçut que Mclaggen et Potter arrivèrent en renfort aidée Weasley. Apres l'entraide féminine l'entraide Gryffondor. Le courage des Gryffondor ne vaut rien s'ils sont aussi musclés que Weasley.

- Gryffondor VS Serpentard. Je me demande qui va gagner – dit sur un ton moqueur Blaise

- Nous sommes trois contre trois mais nous sommes plus forts que vous

- Même dans vos rêves les plus profond vous ne pourrez nous battre – grogna Theo'

Un cercle s'était former autour de nous, beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient arrêté pour voir ce qu'il aller se passer. Je vus même dans certain regard l'envie de participer à ce combat, Serpentard contre Gryffondor est un combat assez crucial surtout quand il est question d'un groupe populaire. Potter dans celui des Gryffondor et sans me venter moi dans celui des Serpentard. Je suis tout de même le Prince des Serpentard. Et déjà par principe on devra battre ses bouffons de Gryffondor et aussi pour garder notre fierté, et la peur qu'on produit quand on nous croise. Grace à cette peur beaucoup de personnes acceptent de faire x truc qu'on demande et aucun ne nous fait chier a part ses Gryffondor bien sûr. Mais ce qui m'étonna se le plus était Weasley ok il avait changé mais c'était la deuxième fois qu'il osait me défier. A ses risques et péril. Ce n'est pas moi qui aurai la honte de ma vie et qui finira à l'infirmerie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend – dit Blaise impatient

- Laissez tomber les gars- dit Potter en essayant de les faire reculer

- T'as peur Potter – lui dis-je d'un ton de défis

- Peur de quoi ? De toi Malefoy tu rêves !

- Alors viens

- Non Harry je m'occupe de ce petit crétin – renchérit Ron

- Ah on va s'amusez – rigola Theo

On se mit tous en position de combat. Dans notre tête on savait déjà qui prendre, moi bien sur Weasley. Blaise voulait Harry et Theo, Mclaggen. Oui il avait une petite dette à régler avec lui. Maintenant il fallait juste prier pour qu'aucun prof' n'arrivent. Weasley arriva vers moi et le combat commença. J'étais bien plus fort que lui et cela ne m'amuse pas trop. Quand est-ce que j'aurais quelqu'un a mon niveau ? En un coup de poing il était à terre, et je pus profitais pour lui donner des coups de pied dans le ventre. Blaise et Potter décidèrent de faire un combat à la main et à la baguette. Si il se battait a la main Blaise gagnerait dans le cas contraires sa serait plus dur. Theodore domina largement Mclaggen, il eut la même technique que moi et parfois on se faisait des petits clins d'œil. Ou on rigola.

-Alors Weasley tu as quelque chose à dire ? Si tu veux que j'arrête tu dois dire que les Serpentard sont les meilleurs et que tu es un idiot.

-Jamais !

Je le pris par le col et l'envoya se cognais contre le mur. Il tomba à terre. Il n'était pas beau à voir.

-Tu n'es pas aussi fort que tu veux le faire croire Weasley. – rigolais-je

Pensant en avoir finis avec lui, je voulais aller aider Blaise qui était un peu en difficulté. Mais je n'aurais pas dû tourner le dos car Weasley me mis un coup de poing qui me fis saigner du nez. Mauvaise Idée ! Je sortis ma baguette pour lui lancer un bon petit mauvais sort quand quelqu'un arrêta mon bras, encore lui !

-Je ne vous conseille même pas M. Malefoy

- Professeur Bloom, quelle surprise – dis-je en lui souriant

Bloom pris Théo par l'épaule pour le faire reculer, et écarta Blaise de Potter.

- Quelle honte à vous ! – arriva McGonagall. Mais quel âge avez-vous pour vous battre comme des gamins ! Vous passerez à l'infirmerie et je vous attends après les cours c'est-à-dire a 17heures dans mon bureau ! Professeur Bloom je vous demande de les emmener à l'infirmerie... Nous venons juste de commençais cette année et déjà une bagarre ! Vous me décevais énormément surtout vous M. Malefoy. Vous êtes préfets en chef ! Comporté vous en tant que telle !

- Il ... - commença Potter

- Je ne veux rien entendre. Nous nous expliquerons dans mon bureau

- Bien suivez-moi nous allons passez à l'infirmerie. Les autres allaient en cours !

Allez à l'infirmerie ? Ce n'était pas pour nous. Les Gryffondor étaient ceux qui avait le plus souffert, Potter lui non sa allait. Il saignait juste du nez comme moi. Mclaggen et Weasley eux par contre, ils étaient bien amoché. Malgré que Blaise soit un peu plus touché que Théo' et moi, c'était une belle victoire des Serpentard. Tandis que le professeur aida Mclaggen à se lever, moi je partis dans mon appartement prendre mes livres et mes deux amis allèrent directement en cours.

- Pourquoi cette fois si ? – me cria Granger, à peine étais-je rentré dans l'appartement.

- Rien de spéciale. Weasley n'est pas musclé je l'ai mis à terre en deux secondes tu aurais dû voir sa c'était assez marrant

- Je l'ai vu ! Malefoy, il était à terre et toi tu le tapais tu n'as pas honte ?

- Granger, c'est un combat

- Malefoy pourquoi cette fois si

- Je lui ai juste dis quelque truc.

- Tu sais que tu es bien plus fort que lui, alors ne joue pas avec lui. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour t'amusais

- Tu l'aimes encore ?

- Non ! Mais seulement... Oh laisse tomber ! Arrête de te battre avec Ron, arrête de te battre tous cours. La violence ne résout rien

- Une phrase digne de Granger

- Sa va ne te moques pas idiot ! – dit-elle en croissant les bras

- Ce n'est pas un drame, on s'est juste battu. Pour s'amuser, comme coucher avec quelqu'un est amusant. – dis-je en m'approchant d'elle

- Malefoy je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer. Et tu feras mieux de soigner ton nez, il saigne

- Oh ça ce n'est rien

- Attend moi là je reviens – dit-elle en partant vers la salle de bain. Elle revenue avec une petite mallette. Tiens il y a du coton, du désinfectant enfin tous les trucs nécessaire pour soigner ton nez et qu'il arrête de couler.

- Heu... Merci

- Ne te fais pas d'idée je n'aime pas trop la vue du sang.

- Pour une fois que je n'ai rien dit

- J'aime bien le pour une fois – rigolais-t-elle. Tu devrais comme même soigner sa. Ça te rend encore plus...

- Plus ? Granger aimerais les mauvais garçons ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! C'est ridicule. Bon Salut ! – dit-elle en partant vers sa chambre

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler. C'est quelque chose cette Granger. Sans m'en rendre compte je reçu un oreiller en pleine tête. J'entendis un rire, celui de Granger

- Oups pas fait exprès

- Sa te fais rire Granger – dis-je en courant vers elle pour l'attraper et la mettre sur mon dos

- Ah non Malefoy tu me reposes tous de suite

- Alors salle de bain ou pas salle de bain

- Pas Salle de Bain ! Malefoy on doit aller en cour lâche moi

- Dis s'il te plait

- S'il te plait !

- S'il te plait maitre

- N'en rajoute pas !

- Granger...

- S'il te plait ...Maitre

- Voila – dis-je en l'a remettant au sol

- Voila ? Cela m'étonne que tu ne demandes que sa

- Je ne suis pas si méchant que sa

- Tu comptes te venger autrement c'est ça ?

- Oui je l'avoue

- Génial. Bon il faut que j'aille en cours à plus tard

- A ce soir – dis-je en souriant

Le soir arriva vite à mon plus grand bonheur. Les cours était plus qu'ennuyant et en plus juste après petit rendez-vous chez McGonagall. Que demander de mieux ? Je n'avais rien écouté, ce n'étais pas intéressant et je m'étais même demander ce qu'était le pire, les cours ou elle ? Surtout qu'à la fin, elle laissa partir les autres et me garda encore dix minutes, dix longues minutes de torture. Ou elle me rappela que j'étais préfets en chef et mes fonctions. Que je dois montrer l'exemple et blablabla. Pendant le repas du soir j'avais remarqué que Granger mangeais encore seul. Ce qui me parut assez bizarre mais je n'allais pas me prendre la tête pour ça, c'était sa vie. Et je m'en fou. J'avais passez une bonne partie de la soirée dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Il était 22h30 quand je rentrai dans notre appartement. Je vue Granger assise sur son fauteuil rouge en train de lire. J'allai dans la salle de bain, et me mis en short. C'était avec cette tenue que je dormais et c'est avec cette tenue que je vais essayer de faire craquer Granger.

-Alors Granger tu as repris tes bonnes vielles habitude – dis-je au creux de son oreille

Elle se retourna pour surement me dire quelque bonne parole. Quand elle me regarda les yeux grands ouverts de haut en bas, elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma de sitôt

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Granger ? Tu ne sais plus quoi dire ?

- Je...Tu...

- Oui ?

Je me mis juste devant elle et m'approcha d'elle et comme je l'avais prévu elle ne bougea pas. D'ailleurs elle ne parlait pas non plus.

- Wow – finit-elle par lâcher. Tu... es...

- Magnifique ? Merci. C'est bizarre tu deviens toute rouge ? Tu as chaud ?

- Non !

- Ah tu reprends tes esprits

- Très marrant.

- Sa ne fais que commencer Granger. Je commence doucement pour te préparer et après tu vas de plus en plus de mal à résister. Enfin même si là c'est dur aussi n'est-ce pas ?

- Non j'arrive très bien à te résister

- Si tu n'arrives pas je n'ai rien prévu ce soir. Si tu veux...

- Non merci Malefoy – dit-elle en me poussant et en se levant

Et merde ! Aucune fille d'habitude n'arrive à résister. Réfléchis Drago. Réfléchis. Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire pour la faire rester ?

-Pourquoi tu parts vers ta chambre ? Tu as peur de céder ?

-Quoi ? Non

-Hé bien regarde-moi alors.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre mais alla comme même vers moi, et essaya de me regarder dans les yeux. Mais plus elle me regarda et plus elle se mordit la lèvre et plus ses joues devinèrent rouge.

- Je déteste se jeu

- Tu t'avoues déjà vaincue – dis-je déçu

- Non ! Seulement prépare toi a perde

- Même si je suis en train de gagner ?

-Exactement

- On va bien se marrer alors. J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu peux faire, moi rien qu'en étant torse nu et un avec un short, je te déstabilise.

- C'est faux. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire mais je te garantis que tu vas perde !

- Et moi je te garantis le contraire. Surtout si tu n'arrêtes pas de baver sur mon torse

- Oh ça va ! Tu sais autant que moi que...

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le dire ? Que je suis Ma-Gni-Fi-Que

- C'est vrai que tu es pas mal, pour quelqu'un d'arrogant, de méchant, de...

Je mettais approché d'elle et avais mis ma main sur sa bouche pour quelle se taise sinon c'était mal barré elle allait me sortir une liste énorme de tous se quelle aime pas chez moi et sa allait au moins nous prendre dix minutes.

- J'ai compris Granger

- J'ai oublié je te déteste.

- C'est réciproque ma chère.

- Écoute tu as gagné un point. Mais c'est le premier et le dernier point que tu gagneras.

- Ce n'est pas marrant je veux m'amuser moi

- Amuse-toi avec une autre fille Malefoy

- Ce soir malheureusement je n'en ai pas. Par contre demain Pansy vient, le lendemain sa sera une certaine Marie. Après...

- Je m'en fou de savoir qui vient ou pas. La maintenant je veux juste aller me coucher. - dit-elle en me coupant et en partant vers sa chambre

Gagner se parie va être beaucoup plus dur que je ne le pensais. Surtout si elle ne se laisse pas prendre au jeu. Il faudra que j'essaie plusieurs technique pour gagner ce jeu et donc en même temps mon parie

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus :). Et qu'il ne vous a pas déçu qu'il n'y est pas de jeu ou autre. Je ne sais pas trois quoi dire sur ce chapitre. A part que comme c'est le début je laisse plusieurs indice dans les chapitres sans trop donné d'information. Ne pensait pas que cette bagarre n'a pas importance pour la suite. C'est tous, comme la dispute entre le trio et Ginny pendant l'été, un élément déclencheur on va dire ;). Mais je n'en dis pas plus. Vous verrez bien et je pense que vous comprendrez mieux par la suite. Ne vous inquiétez pas le jeu de séduction va arriver il devait être dans ce chapitre mais la bagarre a pris plus de place que je ne le pensais et après sa aurait fait un chapitre trop long et trop de truc se seront passez en une journée bref, j'ai juste fait un petit truc vite fais à la fin sans grande importance. Mais je n'oublie pas la personnalité d'Hermione, qui n'est pas comme Drago, c'est tous le contraire. Elle ne va pas se lâcher tous un coup comme sa et sauter sur Drago. Même si je suis sûr que certains d'entre vous en meurt d'envie ^^.<p>

Je sais il y a beaucoup de dialogues dans se chapitres j'espère que ça ira comme même

Bon je vais arrêter mon blabla

Merci de me lire.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Retenue Plutôt Agréable**

_Hermione_

« Ma vie ne te regarde en aucunement ! Ne me parle plus Malefoy ! Fais comme si je n'existe pas ! En tous cas moi c'est ce que je ferais. T'ignorais et t'oublier !» C'est ce que j'avais dit à Malefoy il y a maintenant deux semaine. Deux semaines où comme je lui avais dit, il ne m'a plus adressé la parole. C'était une dispute comme les autres mais cette fois si accusait Ron d'horrible chose, et je ne supportais déjà plus au bout de cinq jours sa méchanceté. Les rondes se faisaient en silence, et on s'ignorait royalement autant dans les cours, que dans notre appartement. Enfin nous dormions presque plus dans notre appartement mais dans notre salle commune. Surtout Malefoy. Moi je restais quelque fois quand j'avais envie de tranquillité ou d'avoir une chambre à moi toute seule ainsi qu'une salle de bain. Mais surtout j'appréciais qu'il n'était pas la car lui et ses conquêtes j'en avais plus que marre. Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que nos petites disputes autant stupides que gamin me manqueraient. Aussi je n'aidais pas il avait une ou deux fois essayé de me parler, et de jouer à son jeu mais rien qu'à voir son sourire Malfoyen je voulais soit le baffer soit me baffer. Me baffer car j'adorais son sourire ! Il était si beau...Et cela m'énerver. Tous chez lui m'énervais. Je me levai de mon lit et alla directement dans la salle de bain ou heureusement il n'y avait personne. Il a dut passer la nuit dans sa salle commune. Aujourd'hui il faisait vraiment beau et chaud je décidai de mettre une tenue assez légère. Il fallait en profiter au maximum, qu'il fasse aussi beau en Septembre est étonnant. Mais cela me plaisait. En plus nous étions Samedi donc je vais passer toute la journée ou presque en compagnie de Fred Weasley. Quand je sortis de la salle de bain je tombai à ma grande surprise nez à nez avec Malefoy. Tiens il avait dormis la bizarre cela fait quatre jours que je ne l'ai pas croisé ici. Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds et me regarda de haut en bas, ce qui me gêna. Je ne pouvais pas sortir vu qu'il était juste devant la porte, j'essayai de passer mais il ne bougeait pas.

- Je voudrais partir

- Granger... Heu... - dis-t-il comme si il était choqué. Mais par quoi ?

- Est-ce que le Prince des Serpentard s'est formulez une phrase ?

- Oui ... . Bon écoute-moi s'il te plait et ne part pas – dit-il en se reprenant

- Si tu veux. Mais vite je dois aller à Pré-Au-Lard

- Ce que je t'ai dit il y a deux semaines...

- Est complètement faux ! Ron ne me ferai jamais ça. Il n'est agressif qu'avec les Serpentard ! Enfin c'est ce que ma dit Ginny.

- Tiens tu lui reparles ?

- Malefoy !

- Oui je sais, cela ne me regarde pas. Mais promets-moi juste de faire un minimum attention

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ! Je suis qu'une simple sang de bourbe a près tous !

- J'ai fait une promesse à ma mère.

- Quel promesse ?

- Ta vie ne me regarde pas, et inversement

- Oui quand ça t'arrange

- Tu vas trouver ça idiot. Mais nos disputes me manquent, oui, pas beaucoup de personne ose m'affronter à part toi et quelque Gryffondor mais c'est moins marrant.

- Je t'amuse donc ?

- Bien plus que tu ne le penses – rigola-t-il

- Je ne sais pas, car ...Tu m'énerves !

- C'est ce qui fait mon charme. Et c'est pour ça que nos disputes te manquent aussi n'est-ce pas ?

- A plus tard – dis-je en voulant partir mais il me retenue.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas admettre ? La dernière fois aussi quand j'ai voulus commencer le jeu tu t'es défilé. Tu n'arrêtes pas de te défiler quand la conversation te gêne. Ce n'est pas digne du fameux courage du Gryffondor. Pour le jeu, si tu admets le faite que tu as perdu. On arrête sinon, on continue à toi de voir Granger, miss Saint-Ni-Touche

Il voulait continuer le jeu sa j'en étais sûr, vu qu'il savait que je voulais enlever cette réputation et il me la fait « rappeler » en me disant cela. Mais pourquoi voulait-il faire se jeu stupide ? Peut-être parce qu'il sait que gagner serait facile ? Non Hermione, tu vas faire se jeu et gagnait. Prouver à se sale Serpentard que je peux gagnait. Malheureusement ça ne s'apprend pas dans les livres. Et s'est hors de question que je demande de l'aide à Ginny ou à mes autres amis qui ont une haine prononcé pour les Serpentard. Là cette fois si, c'est moi qui devrait essayer de réparer les morceaux avec Ginny si elle n'accepte pas l'idée du jeu ou autre. Même si on ne se parlait rarement c'était préférable de ne pas tenter le Diable. Cela me faisait de la peine d'ailleurs qu'on se parlait peu. L'une des rares fois qu'elle n'était pas avec Ron et Harry, elle m'avait dit que c'était compliqué et que je devais lui laisser du temps pour expliquer tous en douceur à ses deux cons. J'avais accepté mais en lui rappelant se quelle m'avait dit, si elle se comportait comme cet été, je la lâcherais sans pitié.

- Alors ?

- On continue

- Cool, tu as eu deux semaines pour te préparer alors j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas faire

- Mais moi aussi...

Je n'avais aucune idée. D'ailleurs pour dire vrai je n'avais pas réfléchis a sa. Vu notre dispute. Et les autres problèmes que j'ai, j'avais autre chose a pensait. Comme par exemple, ma retenue de ce soir... Ma première retenue de toute ma vie ! La cause, mon ex rivale, Lavande Brown, a cru que j'étais toujours accro à son Ron-Ron et a était dire à McGonagall que je l'avais insulté enfin ce qui était assez vrai. Je n'étais pas d'humeur et lui avait dit quelque mot mais pas en quoi faire un drame. Mais bien sur devant McGonagall elle en a rajouté et un paquet, la directrice n'ayant pas que ça à faire de m'entendre me défendre pour un oui et pour un non, ma coller 2 heures à la bibliothèque pour ranger des livres. Bon sa allait se n'étais pas une horrible retenue mais bon... Cette année commence vraiment mal. J'avais vraiment besoin de Fred. Il était là quand j'avais besoin de lui et sa jamais je ne l'oublierais.

J'avais rendez-vous avec Fred à 11h30 pour manger au Trois Balais se situant à Pré-Au-Lard. En attendant l'heure je finissais mes devoirs puis partis tous de suite après. Nous arrivions tous les deux en même temps, dès que je l'ai vu j'ai courus vers lui pour l'enlaçais même si je stressais un peu. Pendant le trajet pour y aller j'avais pris une décision, je devais lui dire pour Malefoy. C'était le seul qui pouvait réagir le mieux et je n'arriverais pas à battre Malefoy sans aide. Enfin...Si déjà il veut m'aider.

- Tu m'as manquée – dis-je toujours en l'enlaçant

- Toi aussi Hermione. Tu es resplendissante aujourd'hui, enfin les autres jours aussi mais enfin, tu es très belle

- Merci – dis-je en rougissant tous en rigolant

Nous partions vers les Trois Balais pour manger. Une fois assis nous passions commande, et il me posa des questions sur ma rentrée. Rien qu'à voir ma tête il devina qu'elle n'a pas était de tous repos.

- Aussi dur que ça ? Pourtant avec Ginny sa était

- On a du se parler quatre fois depuis la rentrée.

- C'est déjà un bon début

- Oui tu as surement raison. Fred, je dois te dire quelque chose... Mais promets-moi de ne pas t'énerver

- Tu m'inquiètes

- C'est en rapport avec Malefoy

- Si il t'a fait du mal...

- Non ! – lui coupais-je. Il ne m'a rien fais. Seulement...

- Hermione, lance-toi ! - dit-il impatient

- Enfin ce n'est rien d'important, mais je voulais juste te le dire... J'ai accepté de faire un jeu avec lui, un jeu de séduction

Son sourire sur ses lèvres s'effacèrent, je remarquai également qu'il avait légèrement pâlit. La serveuse arriva au bon moment et coupa le silence qu'il y avait en nous donnant notre repas.

-Hermione. Tu es une fille vraiment intelligente, alors explique moi pourquoi tu as accepté cela ?

- Je veux enlever cette réputation que j'ai à Poudlard

- En couchant avec Malefoy !

- N'importe quoi ! C'est juste un stupide jeu qu'il a voulait faire. Ça m'aidera à me changer, a essayer de me décoincé un peu. Ce n'est pas un drame...

- Mais tu es très bien comme ça, tu n'as pas besoin de changer

- J'avais pensé que tu me comprendrais.

- Tu connais aussi bien que moi Malefoy, et le nombre de conquêtes qu'il a

- Si je gagne se jeu, il perdra sa fierté. Je pourrais lui demander ce que je veux. C'est pour sa si ce n'est pas trop demander j'aurais besoin de ton aide. Je ne suis pas experte en ce domaine

- Hermione je ne sais pas. Annule se jeu

- Annule ? Si je lui dis que s'est finis, il considéra que j'ai perdu. Et c'est lui qui pourra me demander ce qu'il veut. C'est ce que tu souhaites ? - dis-je ravie de ma réponse. J'entendis un petit grognement provenant de sa gorge mais il dit comme même

- D'accord je vais t'aider mais à deux condition ne tombe pas amoureuse de lui et ne l'embrasse pas

- Ah ! Sa jamais ! Je ne peux même pas l'imaginer !

- Donc c'est ok

- Merci Fred ! – dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue

S'il apprend qu'on s'est déjà embrassé, il risque de me tuer sur place. Je crois que j'ai bien fait de ne pas tous lui dire. Heureusement personne ne le sais a part Malefoy, bien sûr. Et je ne pense pas qu'il est allé se venter auprès de ses amis qu'il a embrassé une sang-de-bourbe. Tous au long du repas nous ne parlions pas vraiment du jeu avec Malefoy. Sa rendait mal à l'aise Fred, et il n'était pas très ravie de ce jeu. Le repas finis nous allions nous promener dehors. J'étais vraiment bien en sa compagnie, il me faisait beaucoup rire. Je n'avais pas ris autant depuis longtemps. A un moment j'eus l'impression qu'on nous regardait. Je tournai la tête et croisa les yeux gris de mon cher homologue. Il me regarda avec insistance. Il était de plus en plus bizarre. Une main se mis sur ma hanche pour me faire tourner au bon moment sinon j'aurais pris un arbre. Je remerciai Fred, un peu gêné

- Si tu aurais arrêté de regardé Malefoy, tu aurais vu l'arbre

- C'est vrai... La prochaine fois je m'en souviendrai

- Hermione. Ce jeu, je ne le sens pas

- Je suis une grande fille, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Il prit une grande inspiration et tous en me prenant ma main il me dit.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu souffres. Je tiens à toi

- Moi aussi Fred, je te considère comme un grand frère mais Malefoy je n'ai pas peur de lui. D'accord ? Il ne me fera pas souffrir ce n'est qu'un jeu

- Tu as raison. Je me suis comporté comme un idiot.

- Je n'aurais pas dit sa mais puisque tu insistes ... - rigolais-je

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa vite et ont du se quitter il fallait que je rentre à Poudlard. Je quittai Fred avec du mal, l'enlaça un bon coup puis partie direction la Grande Salle pour diner, une nouvelle fois seul. Mais je commençai à m'habituer. J'étais à chaque fois l'une des premiers à finir et à partir de la grande salle. 20 heures arriva, c'était l'heure de ma retenue. Je pris mon sac puis alla vers la bibliothèque. Malheureusement j'eus une très mauvaise surprise

- Malefoy ?

- Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

- Je suis collé - dis-je un peu honteuse

- Non ! – rigola-t-il. Granger collé ! Je n'aurais jamais cru voir sa

- Ah ah ! Et toi tu fais quoi la ?

- Je suis en retenue également. Ça veut dire qu'on va devoir faire notre retenue ensemble – dit-il avec dégout

-Exactement M. Malefoy – dit McGonagall en entrant. Le professeur Bloom ne peut te surveiller pour ta retenue, donc tu l'as passera ici. Miss Granger vous pouvez commencer, les livres qui sont à ranger se trouvent dans la pièce à coter. M. Malefoy installer vous sur cette table pour copier. La même phrase qu'hier en espérant qu'elle rentre dans votre tête

J'allais chercher les livres et commença à ranger. S'était assez facile pour moi connaissant la bibliothèque par cœur. Mais pour Malefoy, sa retenue a lui ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça, je l'entendais pas mal soupirer. Au bout d'une heure McGonagall se leva, nous disant qu'elle revenait dans vingt minutes. Et quelle espère pour nous qu'on n'aurait bien avancé. Malefoy lança un long et profond soupir d'ennuie. Mais à peine que McGonagall ne fut plus dans notre champ de vision que Malefoy se leva et se dirigea vers la rangée de livres ou j'étais. Je me retournai et le regarda bras croisé

-Tu es à fond dans les Weasley – dit-il avec un sourire. Je compris vite qu'il faisait allusion à Fred

- Fred n'est qu'un ami

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru voir

- Et tu as vu quoi ? – rigolais-je

- Qu'il avait mis sa main ici – dit-il tous en se rapprochant de moi et en mettant sa main sur ma hanche. Puis ensuite qu'il t'avait pris la main comme ça. En me prenant une de mes mains, toujours en me tenant ma hanche avec son autre main. Et enfin pour finir il a fait ceci

Il s'approcha de plus en plus près, et il m'embrassa pour la deuxième fois sur la bouche. Mais il se retira vite avec un petit regard de dégout mais il essaya de ne pas trop le faire voir. Reprenant mes esprit et légèrement vexée je le repoussai. Dès qu'il me regardait ou toucher j'étais comme hypnotiser en plus de sa je prenais à chaque fois du plaisir à l'embrasser et ça, ça m'énerver ! Sa me dégoutais aussi ! Mais il fallait avouer qu'il était plutôt pas mal... Mais s'est mon ennemie ! Je n'en reviens pas de ce que j'ai fait...

- Déjà de un c'était sur la joue, de deux ne t'avise plus de m'embrasser car tu vois ma main ? Hé bien elle finira sur ta joue si tu recommences. Et enfin dégage, je dois faire ma retenue.

- Oh ça va détend toi. Tu ne m'as pas encore repoussé donc je me mets un point. 2-0. Je vais gagner !

- Tu en as pas marre d'embrasser une sang de bourbe ? Je suis sûr que si ta petite ami apprendrai sa, et même tes amis ça ne serais pas la joie

- Blaise et Theo' le savent – dit-il tous en souriant

- Quoi ! – dis-je étonné

- Oui, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Enfin pas encore

- Ne pense pas que je serais une de tes conquêtes !

- Ce n'était pas même pas prévu

- Alors pourquoi se jeu ! Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

- Parce-que tu m'amuses. Et que tu es pas mal ...Pour une sang de bourbe

- La ferme sa me fera des vacances

- Tu préférais que je t'embrasse une nouvelle fois ?

- Non merci

- Avoue que tu as aimé

- Jamais

- Je sais que tu mens, toutes les filles que j'ai embrassées ont trouvé ça génial.

- Tant mieux pour toi !

- Ce n'est pas marrant si tu ne joues pas

- Écoute Malefoy. Je ne suis pas douée dans ce domaine, je ne sais pas par ou commençais – avouai-je un peu honteuse

- Ok un bon conseil ? Détend toi, décoince toi, laisse toi aller et arrête de penser étude tous le temps

Il se retourna et repartie à sa table. Au même moment McGonagall revenu

- Je vois que vous n'avez pas avançais tous les deux. Je suis désolée mais vous devez donc revenir demain pour finir ce que vous avez à finir vu que les deux heures sont passez. Allez-vous coucher à présent

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu que j'ai fait passez deux semaines d'un coup, c'était un risque que j'ai pris car Hermione et Drago se détestant pendant plus de sept ans je ne voulais pas que dès le deuxième jour de cours voilà ^^. Je tiens compte de leurs caractère, un peu modifier, et de leurs passé. Ne vous attendez pas qu'au bout du 10eme ils s'aiment. Ils auront peut-être une attirance mais il n'y aura pas tous de suite le grand amour. Ils se détestent depuis longtemps donc beaucoup de doute feront surface etc., mais bon je vous en reparlerez plus tard. Aussi pour le jeu Hermione, a un caractère assez réservé on va dire, comme je l'ai dit sur le chapitre précèdent je ne voulais pas la faire se lâcher tous de suite. Les personnages de ma fiction évolueront [en bien ou en mal] tous le long de ma fiction. Je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à trouver un titre pour se chapitre désolée : S<p> 


	8. Chapitre 8

**Simple Rêve ou Rêve Prémonitoire ?**

Je courais mais je ne savais pas ou allait. J'avais comme l'impression de courir dans le vide, le couloir était un couloir sans fin. J'étais la sourie et lui le chat, j'étais la biche et lui le lion. J'étais sa proie. Comment j'en étais arrivé là, comment celui que j'avais aimé pouvais vouloir me faire ça ? C'était tout bonnement inconcevable, même dans mes cauchemars les plus profonds je n'avais jamais imaginé sa surtout venant de lui. Maintenant il fallait prier pour que quelqu'un vienne mais qui se promènerait à Poudlard à vingt-trois heures trente du soir ? Alors que le couvre-feu était trente minutes plutôt ? Je tendis l'oreille et j'entendis ses pats, mon cœur s'accéléra. A un moment je ne compris pas ce qui se passai je tombai a terre à plat ventre. Ma baguette qui était dans ma poche, vola pour partir dans un coin dans l'ombre. Je me retournai la peur au ventre près à me défendre mais dès que j'ai vu son regard, mon courage disparue. Il était juste en face de moi, j'avais peur même très peur. Il rigola d'une voix si glaciale que ça me fit trembler de tous mes membres. Je voulais me levais et continuer à courir mais il m'en empêcha. Il se mit sur moi et me tenu mes deux poignet s avec qu'une seule de ses mains. Son autre main était posée sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier. Je n'étais pas assez forte contre lui sans baguette, si j'avais su j'aurais écouté celui qui m'avait prévenue et mis en garde. Mais j'avais était trop têtu. Je fermai les yeux pour ne plus voir le visage et ...

-Granger ! Granger ! – me dit quelqu'un tous en me secouant. Au bout de quelque seconde je reconnus que c'était Malefoy

- Malefoy –dis-je toujours paniqué par mon cauchemar. Je me souvenais de quelque truc sauf le visage de cette personne qui me suivait. Ce cauchemar m'avait vraiment effrayé ...

- Se n'étais qu'un cauchemar d'accord ? Respire- me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Je me blottie contre lui et ferma les yeux pour reprendre ma respiration

- Sa va mieux ?

- Oui merci... Comment as-tu su que ...

- Tu n'arrêtais pas de crier, tu m'as fait peur idiote ! Et tu m'as réveillé, c'était affolant comment tu crié – me coupa-t-il

- Désolée – lui souris-je

Nous restions comme sa pendant encore quelque minutes, mon meilleur ennemie venant voir ce qui se passez pour ensuite me réconforter, qui l'aurait cru ? Mais le pire, qui aurait cru que je me serais bien sentie dans ses bras. Je me sentais...comme en sécurité. Il me donna un verre d'eau puis me demanda

- Simple curiosité c'était quoi se cauchemar ?

- C'est assez flou... - mentis-je, n'étant pas vraiment d'humeur pour en parler

- Heu d'accord, bon bah je vais aller me recoucher. Il allait se relever mais je le retenue

- Malefoy ... Merci

- De rient, bien sûr, ça ne change rien entre nous.

- Oui – rigolais-je

Le lendemain fut assez dur avec la nuit et se cauchemar... Il était huit heures, comme il était dimanche le petit déjeuner était ouvert jusqu'à 10 heures. J'avais deux heures devant moi donc je profitai pour prendre un long et bon bain chaud. Quelque scène de mon cauchemar me revenu en mémoire mais également une autre conversation, la conversation avec Malefoy qui date de deux semaine. Cette conversation qui avait engendré une dispute.

Flash-Back

Je venais à peine de rentré dans l'appartement que Malefoy assis sur son fauteuil vert me dit de m'asseoir, ce que je fis et le regarda perplexe

- Granger il faut qu'on parle sérieusement. – me dit Malefoy l'air pour une fois sérieux

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- A propos de Weasley... Ce type je tiens à te le dire, je ne le sens pas. Il est dangereux

- Mais bien sûr et tu vas me dire aussi que c'est un tueur tant que tu y es

- Écoute je sais ça va te paraitre idiot de ma part seulement, il pourrait te faire du mal. Il t'aime toujours et il veut te récupérer je le sais

- Et alors ? D'accord s'est assez gênant mais vu qu'on se parle plus ce n'est pas très grave

- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien !

- Alors explique-moi ! Et puis de tous manière s'est ridicule il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche sauf quand il est question de Serpentard

- Ou la fille qui l'a quittait

- Je te le répète tu es ridicule ! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien me faire ? Nous sommes plus amis, à part des propos blessants je ne vois pas

- Je suis sûr que si tu cherches un peu tu trouveras

Un long et profond silence suivit. Il me regardait de ses deux yeux gris perçant attendant une réponse de ma part. Mais mes idées étaient tellement floues que je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. De toute manière ce qui disait était complètement faux !

-Écoute Malefoy, Ron est quelqu'un de gentil il ne me fera Jamais de mal avec un grand J ! Jamais tu n'entends ! Alors arrête avec ce stupide mensonge sa t'apporte quoi de mentir comme ça ? Nous sommes plus amis donc cela ne sert à rien de dire un mensonge pour nous séparer davantage

- Et toi réfléchis un peu tu es conne ou quoi ? – dit-il tous en se levant. Tu crois que je perdrais mon temps à parler avec une sale sang de bourbe si ce n'étais pas le cas !

- Tu sais se quelle te dis cette sang de bourbe !

- Je crois le savoir – dit-il en levant les yeux

- Tu es à Serpentard et lui à Gryffondor. Et tu es également un ancien mangemort alors tu vois je crois que le risque qu'il soit plus méchant que toi est petit !

- La ferme Granger ! Tu crois tous savoir sur tout le monde alors que ce n'est pas le cas ! Tu n'es qu'un ignoble sang de bourbe qui ne vit juste pour l'étude et qui est coincé comme tous. Alors écoute-moi pour une fois ! Ouvre les yeux !

7 ans, cela faisait plus de sept ans que je supporter sa méchanceté et toujours cette même insulte « ignoble sang de bourbe ». Cette année j'étais vraiment épuiser de tous sa j'en avais vraiment marre. Ma patience avait atteint sa dernière limite et même une petite insulte venant de sa part m'énerver au plus haut point. Je me levai et tous en lui mettant une gifle qui en résultat lui faisais une joue extrêmement rouge je lui dis

- Ma vie ne te regarde en aucunement ! Ne me parle plus Malefoy ! Fais comme si je n'existe pas ! En tous cas moi c'est ce que je ferais. T'ignorais et t'oublier !

- Ah ouais ? D'accord alors je te préviens de viens pas pleurer après ! Et si tu me remets une baffe ça va mal aller pour toi

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi !

- Tu devrais Granger

- Ce n'est pas du Ron que je devrais avoir peur ?

- Si mais de moi également

- Pourquoi ? Parce-que j'ai osais faire sa – dis-je en lui mettant une autre gifle sur l'autre joue pour que les deux soient bien rouges

Mais sans que j'ai eu le temps de dire ouf, j'entendis un léger grognement et il me prit mes poignet pour me poussais contre le mur ou je me cognai et tomba a terre a une vitesse fulgurante. Il me regarda avec méchanceté mais ne dit rien et partis de l'appartement je n'eus le temps de crier juste « je pensais que je devais avoir peur » que la porte se referma.

Fin du Flash-Back

Ah qu'est-ce que Malefoy peux m'énerver ! Mais je suis également furieuse contre moi. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir du visage de cette personne qui me suivait et ni des quelques indices qui me permettrait de savoir qui s'était. De toute manière se n'étais qu'un cauchemar donc inutile de me prendre la tête pour ça. Mais sa semblait si réel... Bref il faut mieux que je sorte du bain. Je pris une serviette que je me mis autour de la taille. Malheureusement avec tous sa j'avais carrément oublié de prendre ma tenue bon il n'était que neuf heure, Malefoy n'étais surement pas réveiller. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais je venais juste de mettre un pied dehors que Malefoy sortie de sa chambre à moitié endormis mais ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'ouvrir grand les yeux en me voyant et moi je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. La dernière fois c'était en sous-vêtement et maintenant en serviette. Je ne préfère pas penser comment il me verra la prochaine fois. Mais tous sa m'a fait avoir une idée. J'entrai dans ma chambre je me mis en sous-vêtement puis ensuite juste un débardeur pour le haut. Je sortie de ma chambre et comme je l'avais prévu Malefoy était dans la salle de bain. Quand j'entrai il était en train de se laver les dents en boxer toujours aussi bien réveiller. Ce qui me donnait envie de rire, mais il fallait que je me concentre sur mon but principal gagné un point. Juste à côté du lavabo ou il était se trouvait une armoire un peu plus bas. Je me baissai pour ouvrir l'armoire et fit mine de chercher quelque chose. Malefoy n'avais rien dit ce qui était assez étonnant mais ce qui signifiais surement que j'allais gagner mon premier point.

Je tournai ma tête vers lui et il était tous pale ses yeux clignèrent mais il ne dit rien, il avait arrêté de se laver les dents pour regarder mes moindre gestes

-Respire, et sa ira – rigolais-je

Je passai derrière lui tous en faisant exprès de le frôler légèrement. Il me suivit et me dévora du regard. Même si s'était plus que gênant je devais faire des efforts pour gagner ce jeu. Je vais battre Drago Lucius Malefoy dans le domaine où il exerce et je vais bien rigoler. Je m'approchai de son oreille et lui chuchota tendrement « 1-2 ». Juste avant de quitter la pièce je l'embrassai sur la joue

- Tu vas me le payer Granger ! – hurla-t-il après mon départ

- On se voit ce soir à la retenue – rigolais-je en partant dans ma chambre pour m'habiller et quitter l'appartement

* * *

><p>Alors vos avis sur ce lamentable chapitre ? : S<p>

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres mais je vous avais prévenu que j'allais faire des chapitres un peu moins long cela signifie qu'il se passera moins de chose et j'en suis désolée d'avance mais dite vous que sa laisse un peu plus de suspense :) [Oui j'essaie de me rattraper xd]. Je prends beaucoup de temps à écrire mes chapitres, c'est juste pour vous faire moins patientez. Mais ils ne sont pas non plus courts courts donc ça va quand même ? : S


	9. Chapitre 9

**Et Si Cela, Sa ne Faisait que Commencer ?**

Toute la matinée je l'avais passez dans la bibliothèque comparé à hier il faisait froid et comme j'étais seule c'était l'unique endroit où je me sentais bien. J'étais en train de ranger les livres que j'avais pris pour aller dans la Grande Salle pour manger, quand je me sentis observé. Ce regard je l'avais déjà sentie au paravent et pas qu'une fois. Je me retournai et vu les yeux marron de Ron qui me regarda avec de la colère. Je décidai une bonne fois pour toute d'aller lui parler comme ça, ça sera régler. Je pris son bras et l'emmena au fond de la bibliothèque pour que nous soyons tranquille.

-Ron, il faut qu'on parle.

-Je suis d'accord...

-Je sais que ça ne vas pas te plaire ce que je vais te dire mais il le faut. Arrête de me regarder, arrête de me suivre, arrête de me surveiller ! Sa en devient gênant à force. Et en plus nous sommes plus ensemble et nous sommes plus amis. Alors tu n'as aucune raison de faire ça. Ensuite Malefoy m'a dit que...

- Malefoy hein ! C'est le grand amour à ce que je vois ! – dit-il en grognant tous en me coupant

- Quoi ? Tu deviens carrément cinglé !

- Ah oui ? Il me l'a dit tu sais.

- Dit quoi ?

- Que vous vous êtes embrassé ! – dit-il en tapant contre la bibliothèque ce qui me fit sursauter

- CHUT ! – cria un des élèves qui essayer d'étudier. Je lui souris gêner

- Je veux avoir des explications – dit-il toujours en colère

- Calme-toi Ron, se baiser n'est rien du tout. Il voulait savoir si je pouvais le résister et c'est le cas. De toute manière nous sommes plus ensemble sa te regarde pas et même réfléchis deux secondes tu me vois moi Hermione Granger, sang de bourbe sortir avec Drago Malefoy ex mangemort, qui a une sainte horreur des filles comme moi et Prince des Serpentard ? Sérieusement c'est ridicule !

- Tu me jures que c'est vrai ? Tu ne l'aimes pas et se baiser ne signifie rien et qu'il n'y en a pas eu d'autre

- Je te le promets

- D'accord et se jeu de séduction tu me l'expliques comment ?

- Un jeu de séduction ? Qu'est-ce que s'est encore ? – mentis-je à nouveau. Il était toujours énervé et je tenais comme même un peu à la vie

- Il m'a dit que tu avais accepté de faire un jeu avec lui, un jeu de séduction

- Ne l'écoutes plus c'est archi faux. Mais je te dois une fière chandelle Ronald, il faudra que j'aille le voir avant qu'il repende cette rumeur. – mentis-je.

- Ah Hermione si tu savais comme je suis rassuré. Je t'aime Hermione, je t'aime toujours et je suis sûr que toi aussi

- Voila je voulais en venir là, c'est ce que Malefoy ma dit. Et je dois dire que non, je ne t'aime plus Ron. Je suis vraiment désolée mais tu as changé tu es devenue méchant, agressive. Je ne te reconnais plus, même cet été tu étais mieux que la. Je veux retrouver le Ron que j'aimais comme un frère et pas le Ron que je déteste comme je pourrais détester un ennemi

- Je ... Je peux redevenir celui d'avant si tu me dis que tu m'aimes

- Tu n'as donc pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit ? Je ne t'aime plus Ron et ton comportement n'aide pas. Voilà je n'ai plus rien à dire. J'ai dit ce que je devais dire

-Hermione je t'en supplie. Je t'aime et ... - commençai-t-il

- Non – dis-je en le coupant

- Ne fais pas ça. Je sais que...

- Si j'ai un conseil à te donner regarde toi dans une glace Ron. Peut-être que tu verras tous le mal que tu fais autour de toi

- Et moi je ne te conseil pas de me quitter à nouveau – dit-il en me regardant méchamment

- C'est une menace ? - dis-je étonnais. Bon il faut mieux que j'y aille.

J'allais partir mais il me prit le poignet pour me forcer à rester. Il me serra fort ce qui me fit mal j'essayai de me défaire mais il était une fois encore bien plus fort que moi.

- Lâche-moi Ron s'il te plait. Tu me fais mal ...

Mais il ne me lâcha pas au contraire il resserra sa main autour de mon poignet et sous la douleur quelque larmes coulèrent. Pourquoi je n'avais pas pris ma baguette avec moi ? Et la douleur était tellement forte que je n'arrivais pas à aligner deux idées à la suite. Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir. En plus de cela je sais que personne ne viendrais m'aider c'était l'heure d'aller manger et tout le monde était partie enfin en tous cas je ne vus personne ni la fille qui s'occupe de gérer la bibliothèque.

-Je ne t'aime pas Ron ! Je te déteste même alors lâche moi ça ne sert à rien...

Cette fois si il me lâcha mais juste pour me giflais, sur le coup je tombai à terre. Des larmes continuèrent à couler... Il avait tellement changé, sa en devenait horrible et je me demande même si Malefoy n'étais pas devenue encore plus gentil que lui pour vous dire... Il me regarder avec méchanceté, il me prit le bras pour me lever. Il me regarda dans les yeux mais finis par me pousser contre un mur ou je me laissai glisser pour ensuite fermer les yeux. Et quand je les rouvrirais tous cela n'aurait était que mauvais rêve...Oui un mauvaise rêve... Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Quand je les rouvris je vue Ron volait au bout de la pièce. Ma tête se tourna instinctivement et je vu Millicent Bullstrode armé de sa baguette et à côté d'elle Pansy Parkinson avec son visage rivé sur moi. Ron finis par se lever nous regarda tous les trois méchamment mais finis par partir en laissant un « tu vas me le payer ». Payer de quoi ? C'est lui qui me frapper moi je n'ai rien fais a part dire ce que je pensais de lui...

- Merci...

- Ce n'est rien – me répondit Bullstrode. Ça va ?

- Oui grâce à vous mais pourquoi m'avais vous aidez ? Nous sommes ennemies

- Nous sommes peut-être ennemie mais nous avons un cœur Granger. Et heu... Comment te dire... Nous sommes d'accord avec Drago. Weastiti est dangereux tu en as eu la preuve à l' instant. Et il te regarde d'une façon...

- Stop Millicent ! – cria Parkinson. Ce n'est pas à toi de lui dire

- Mais elle ne l'écoute pas !

- Et bien tant pis pour elle

- Pansy !

- C'est notre ennemie !

- Je crois que tu as oublié ce que nous a dit Drago !

- Non je ne l'ai pas oublié seulement...

- Seulement quoi ?

- Je suis toujours la – dis-je en essayant de me lever et en les coupant. Malefoy vous a dit quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas à nous de te le dire. Tu devrais allez soigner ton poignet et ta joue

Mes yeux se baissèrent sur mon poignet il était rouge, je posai légèrement ma main sur ma joue ou un picotement arriva. Je saignais légèrement surement à cause de la gifle... Pourquoi m'avait-il fait ça ? Et si il voulait recommencer mais que cette fois si personne n'étais là pour m'aider ? Non... là il n'a pas fait exprès...Enfin... Je ne sais pas peut-être qu'il était fatigué ou je ne sais pas moi... Ce n'était pas lui, c'est impossible.

-Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec une promesse qu'il aurait fait à sa mère car si c'est le cas il ne veut pas m'en parler - finis-je par répondre

- Quel têtu celui la

- Millicent, tu crois vraiment qu'il va aller raconter sa vie, ce qui passe a Granger ? Elle ne le croit pas de toute manière et elle ne le croira pas après

- Sa lui permettra de comprendre pourquoi il réagit comme ça !

- Sa ne sert à rien

J'en avais marre la, ça faisait la deuxième fois quelle se comportait comme si je n'étais pas là. Donc bah autant partir elles ne verront aucune différence. Je pris mon sac et me dirigea vers la sortie quand trois garçons arriva à l'entré je l'ai reconnus tous de suite et je sentis que je n'étais pas prête de partir. A gauche un des garçons se tenais bras croisé avec un regard charmeur et un petit sourire au coin j'ai nommée Théodore Nott. A droite tous le contraire de Nott, Blaise Zabini me regardais d'un visage sérieux et presque méchant mais bon c'était son regard de tous les jours... Surement un masque comme beaucoup de gens d'ailleurs. Ne pas montrer ses sentiments était courant surtout chez les Serpentard. Et enfin au milieu, pour garder le meilleur pour la fin comme on dit, Drago Malefoy qui me regarda bizarrement. Ses yeux se portèrent sur mes yeux rouges causé par mes larmes un peu plutôt ensuite ils descendirent sur ma joue et pour finir sur mon poignet un seul mot sortie de sa bouche, mais de la façon a lequel il l'a dit sa me fit frissonner et reculer

-Weasley – répéta-t-il en serrant les poings

Mais comment l'avait-il su ? Je lui lançai un regard interrogative mais il ne me répondit pas et alla, suivit de ses deux amis, vers les filles. Il faut mieux que je parte sinon je vais encore me faire engueuler par mon meilleur ennemi et sa serait le comble

-Tu restes la toi ! – me répondit celui-ci froidement quand j'allais passez la porte

Bon de toute manière c'est sois je me fais engueuler la soit à l'appartement. Tous en soupirant je fis demi-tour. Malefoy me fis un signe d'aller m'asseoir. Ce que je fis. Me voilà en train d'obéir à Malefoy, il faut vraiment que je me repose je ne vais pas bien du tous... Je pense que les deux filles ont dû raconter ce qui s'est passez car je vu les poings de Malefoy se resserrais à chaque parole de Bullstrode, de plus en plus fort. Il se retourna puis commença à avancer vers moi

-J'espère que maintenant tu vas me croire ! – me cria-t-il

- Il... n'était pas lui-même

- Arrête de lui chercher des excuses ! Il faut qu'il te fasse quoi pour qu'enfin tu me croies !

- Tu réagirais comment si ton ancien meilleur ami...

Je ne pus finir ma phrase que des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. Je me levai et partie en courant je ne voulais pas voir leur regard soit de dégout, de pitié ou autre. Le seul endroit où on pouvait être seul, vu que personne n'y aller c'était les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. A peine m'étais-je assise par terre en pleurant que je vus une tête blonde passai la porte

-Salut – me dit-il. Ecoute c'est vrai je ne sais pas ce que sais, mais j'aurais ouvert les yeux moi. J'aurais regardé la vérité en face. Tu préfères faire semblant de ne voir rien, d'ignorer ses gestes et mes avertissement au risque de souffrir davantage et de te faire agresser ? Plutôt que de m'écouter d'analyser tous sa, de faire attention et de prendre tes distance avec Weasley pour ta sécurité.

-Pourquoi perde tu ton temps avec moi et en me disant tous cela

- J'ai fait une promesse à ma mère

- Oui sa je le sais, j'aimerais que tu me dises. Bullstrode voulait m'en parler mais Parkinson m'a dit qu'il fallait mieux que c'est toi. S'il te plait éclaire-moi. Pourquoi tous ça ? Pourquoi tu me protège et tu m'aide ?

- Tu as raison il faut qu'on parle ...

* * *

><p>Attendez avant de me tuer ! Je sais qu'il est encore une fois pas terrible, qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de passage Dramione dans ce chapitre, je le sais, mais dans le précèdent chapitre il n'y avait que ça. Voici mon argument pour que ne vous me tuez pas ^^.<p>

Bref trêve de plaisanterie, dans les fictions il y aura toujours des chapitres un peu comme sa qui sont les justes pour vous poser plus de question ou peut-être même vous inquiétez davantage. Et qui parfois pour les lecteurs qui le lise ne sert à rien. Mais essayer de bien lire je peux dissimiler quelque indice par si par-là de ce qui va se passer à la suite, je peux également en caché dans le titre bien sur certain mérite vraiment de réfléchir mais d'autre non. Ce chapitre qui en a pas l'air comme ça, mais il est assez important : vous voyez ce qu'est capable de faire Ron. Vous pouvez apercevoir comment sont les relations avec Hermione et la petite bande de Serpentard. Comme sa vous pourrez voir au fil du temps comment les relations évolue en bien ou en mal.

Pour finir je tiens juste à vous rappeler que derrière certaine phrase ou pensé se cache des choses qui sont au coup d'œil invisible ... ;)


	10. Chapitre 10

Un Passé Guère Facile

_Drago_

Granger courrait dans la direction des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, elle était en larmes ce qui me fit une léger peines sans plus... Bon d'accord sa me faisait de la peine de l'a comme ça, je n'y pouvais rien. J'avais du mal à la voir pleurer et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi vu qu'avant bah c'était moi qui la faisait pleurer et sa me faisait ni chaud ni froid vu que c'était une simple sang-de-bourbe. Enfin c'est le cas également la... Mais... Je ne sais pas c'est bizarre. Je respirai un grand coup et entra.

-Salut. Écoute c'est vrai je ne sais pas ce que sais, mais j'aurais ouvert les yeux moi. J'aurais regardé la vérité en face. Tu préfères faire semblant de ne voir rien, d'ignorer ses gestes et mes avertissement au risque de souffrir davantage et de te faire agresser ? Plutôt que de m'écouter d'analyser tous sa, de faire attention et de prendre tes distance avec Weasley pour ta sécurité.

- Pourquoi perde tu ton temps avec moi et en me disant tous cela

- J'ai fait une promesse à ma mère

- Oui sa je le sais, j'aimerais que tu me dises. Bullstrode voulait m'en parler mais Parkinson m'a dit qu'il fallait mieux que c'est toi. S'il te plait éclaire-moi. Pourquoi tous ça ? Pourquoi tu me protège et tu m'aide ?

- Tu as raison il faut qu'on parle. Mais un mot, un seul mot de tous sa a quelqu'un et je t'envoie à la morgue

-Je ne dirais rien... Je veux juste comprendre tous ça.

Elle me regarda l'air suppliant...De toute manière c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Je m'asseyais à côté d'elle et commença à raconter tous en regardant le mur d'en face je ne voulais pas voir son visage car tous ceci n'est guère joyeux et ça me rend assez mal à l'aise d'en parler. D'ailleurs à part ma bande personne n'est au courant et jamais je n'aurais pensé le dire à Granger...

-Cette été, n'a pas était un été facile pour moi. Mon père Lucius, n'a pas était arrêté tous de suite comme tu dois le savoir. Mère et moi pensions que le calvaire était enfin terminé. Qu'on allait pouvoir vivre normal. Mon père n'était pas vraiment un père sympathique sauf si pour toi éduquer son enfant au sort Doloris est normal. Je suis un sang-pur bourge on va dire, il devait bien m'éduquer pour faire bonne figure etc. Bref je pense que tu m'as compris. Mère et moi nous étions sortie sans nos baguette pensant que tous cela était finis. Mais en rentrant ont eu la mauvaise surprise de voir mon cher et tendre père assis sur son fauteuil près de la cheminé en tenant nos baguette. Il était furieux et déçu par notre comportement. Il a voulu lancer le sort de Doloris à ma mère mais je me suis mis devant et s'est moi qui les prix mais j'ai sus resté debout et en silence ce qui l'énerva fortement. Il retira le sort et me demanda d'aller dans ma chambre je protestai bien sûr. Jamais je n'aurais laissé ma mère avec ce monstre. Ma mère et moi le détestions jusqu'au plus profond de notre âme. Elle ne l'aimait plus depuis bien longtemps et chaque fois que je partais a Poudlard j'avais peur de la retrouvez morte ou même pire... Ma mère détestait quand il me torturait ce qui est logique pour tous autres familles mais pas la nôtre... Il a revoulut me lancer le sort de Doloris mais ma mère me dit de monter dans ma chambre, elle m'a également dit que ça allait bien se passer et que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. J'ai dus obéir un peu contre mon grès mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix...Se fut bien sur une très grave erreur. Mon père était monté avec moi pour voir si j'allais bien dans ma chambre et pour m'enfermer ensuite. Derrière la porte il m'a dit « une fois que je me serais occuper de ta mère je viendrais m'occuper de toi tu es un fils indigne et tu déshonore notre famille ». Je lui ai répondus qu'il n'avait même pas intérêt à la toucher. Et il a ris, d'un rire glacial qui aurait fait peur et frissonner nombre de gens. Moi ça m'a énervé.

Ma mère fut la seule et l'unique personne qui m'a toujours aimé... J'entendais ma mère pleuré et crier lui dire stop, d'arrêté. Elle le suppliait. Je ne pouvais rester dans ma chambre, je me levai et essaya à plusieurs reprise d'enfoncer la porte. Cette Haine que j'avais en moi me donna la force d'y arriver. Je descendis les escaliers et j'arrivai au salon... Mon salop de père ...

Autant cette partie me rendant mal à l'aise autant l'autre me rendait encore plus car j'ai du mal à en parler... Et souvent des larmes coulent sans que je m'en aperçoive. J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortis c'était beaucoup trop dur. Granger dus sentir que je n'étais pas très bien, elle prit une de mes mains dans l'une des siennes. Je tournai pour la première fois ma tête vers elle, je ne l'avais pas regardé pendant tout le long. Je vus un léger sourire de réconfort se dresser sur ses lèvres. Elle se rapprocha de moi et laissa un léger baiser sur ma joue et me chuchota a l'oreille un petit désolée. Elle essayait de me réconforter comme elle le pouvait mais je voyais très bien qu'elle ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre ce qui me fit un peu sourire. Je pris mon aspiration et continua.

-Donc j'arrivai dans le salon et je vus mon père entrain... de violer et frapper ma mère. Il était trop bien occuper avec elle pour s'apercevoir que j'étais là. Je pris ma baguette qu'il l'avait laissé sur la cheminé et lui lança un Expelliarmus pour qu'il parte de sur elle. Pour ensuite lui traité de tous les longs et lui lançais des Doloris. J'étais vraiment énervé mais j'entendis les gémissements de douleur de ma mère. J'arrêtais donc et pris une couverture et je l'ai mis sur elle. J'ai voulus la guérir mais elle m'a répondu que non il était trop tard pour elle que c'était la fin... Quelle était fière de moi, et quelle me remerciais d'être venue malgré les risques. Avant qu'elle parte je lui ai promis de la venger et que tant que je serais en vie amie ou ennemie jamais je ne laisserais une fois de plus quelqu'un se faire frapper ou violer. Elle ma sourit et ma regardait une dernière fois, elle me dit qu'elle m'aimait et elle est morte sous mes yeux. Mon père s'est lever avec du mal, il était vraiment mal au point mais il souriait je lui ai lancés un sort qui l'a fait beaucoup saigner pour ensuite lui lancé un Stupefix. J'ai prévenue Askaban en leur disant que je voulais bien le livrer à une seul condition qui subisse le baiser du détraqueur ou qu'il le fasse souffrir, ils acceptèrent et ils l'emmenèrent ... J'ai passais mon été chez mon meilleur ami Blaise. Voilà pourquoi je veux te protéger Granger... Voilà pourquoi je connais se regard je l'ai vu chez mon père. C'est une promesse que je peux trahir tu peux me comprendre ? Donc même si nous sommes ennemies je tiendrais cette promesse quoi qu'il arrive. Et mes amis m'aideront.

- Je suis vraiment désolée ... Pour tous... T'a mère tous. Mais ce n'est pas ta faute ! Rien n'est de ta faute...

- Si ça l'est ! Si je ne serais pas partie ...

- Il aurait fait devant toi, tu n'aurais pas pu l'aider car il t'aurait lancé un sort pour pas que tu bouges. Drago je suis sincèrement désolée je ne pensais pas que s'était aussi... Désolée ...

- Si tu le dis Granger mais bon sa change rien...

Toujours en tenant ma main, elle mit sa tête sur mon torse et m'enlaça. Mais ce qui me choqua n'étais pas ça, quelle voulait me réconforter et quelle m'a enlacer surtout qu'ensuite moi j'avais mis ma main sur sa hanche pour la faire se rapprocher de moi. Elle m'avait d'ailleurs encore une fois embrassa sur la joue mais cela ne me déplaisais pas. Non ce qui me choqua est qu'elle m'est appelée par mon prénom. Quand vous avez l'habitude qu'une personne vous appelle par votre nom pendant plus de sept ans et que la toux d'un coup elle vous appelle par votre prénom surtout venant de votre ennemie sa surprend...

Sinon, même si je ne lui dirais jamais, lui racontais tous sa ma fais du bien. Surtout la façon qu'elle a de me réconforter sa me faisait rire intérieurement. Mais bref je devais me reprendre c'était mon ennemie après tous ! Nous restions comme ça, sans bouger pendant pas mal de temps. Elle était toujours dans mes bras. Mais nous finissions comme même à nous lever pour aller en cours.

-Une fois que nous aurions passé la porte ce qui s'est passez ici restera ici – lui dis-je l'air sérieux

-Je suis d'accord

- Ennemie ?- rigolais-je

- Ennemie – rigola telle également

Nous nous quittions en silence pour aller en cours que nous avions ensemble, malheureusement nous étions en retard et si nous rentrions tous les deux en même temps je ne vous dit pas les rumeurs qui vont arriver mais d'un côté s'était le seul moyen. Nous avions cours de potion avec Slughorn donc peut-être que si je dis une bonne excuse sa devrait passer. Granger frappa à la porte et nous entendions un entrer. Une fois entré tous les regards sur posèrent sur nous, tous bien sûr très choqué de nous voir ensemble. Je lui chuchotai un laisse-moi faire

-Pourquoi se retard ? – demanda le prof'

- Nous avions des affaires de préfets en chef a réglé. Nous n'avions pas vu l'heure passait. Navré professeur ça n'arrivera plus

- Bien dans ce cas, allez vos asseoir. Et comme un plan c'était fait, pour mélangé Serpentard et Gryffondor. J'ai le plaisir de vous dire que vous serez assis tous les deux à coté

- Professeur, je crois que nous n'avions pas la même idée du mot plaisir

Il me sourit légèrement et continua son cours. Le cours passa vite enfin pour moi, je mettais endormie sans m'en rendre compte. Granger me réveilla quand le cours fut fini avec un regard « tu n'es pas croyable ». Ce qui me fit rigoler. Elle ne changera jamais, elle et les cours s'est une grande histoire d'amour !

- Bon et bien nous nous revoyons a notre retenue de ce soir. Avec notre petit jeu n'oublie pas

- Oui mais toi n'oublie pas que nous sommes en retenue et cela m'agace déjà assez d'y allier

- Bon nombre de filles rêverait d'être à ta place. Seul avec Drago Malefoy le Prince des Serpentard !

- Mais oui ! C'est vrai que tous ne peuvent te résister avec ton corps de dieu, d'apollon. Tes yeux gris si beau qui change de couleur selon de ton humeur. Ton torse si musclé, quand te frappant je suis sûr qu'on se casserait le poignet. Et avec ta petite mèche rebelle que tu remets soigneusement en place avec ta main. Mais monsieur se trompe, il n'est pas irrésistible

- Hum... Je vois que tu m'as détaillée et pas qu'un peu

- A ce soir Malefoy !

- J'ai hâte

- Tiens donc ça ne m'étonne pas de toi

- Je voudrais te dire aussi ...Fais gaffe – lui dis-je d'une façon pour que seulement elle m'entende

Elle me sourit et partis vers son prochain cours.


	11. Chapitre 11

**L'Attirance Physique Est Bien l'Attirance La Plus Dangereuse Car Nous Pouvons La Contrôler Surtout Entre Ennemie.**

L'attirance qu'est-ce ? Et bien je vais vous répondre. Il existe plusieurs attirance sa peut être un mot définissant le mot l'Amour être attiré par quelqu'un. Sa peut être aussi l'attirance physique qui est une forte d'impulsion du désir, elle n'ait d'une séduction entre deux personnes ou bien le contraire. Et d'autre attirance qui personnellement ne m'intéresse pas dans ce contexte. Celle que je vais vous parler est l'attirance physique entre deux personnes complètement différentes qui viennent de deux mondes totalement à part.

L'un vient du monde de la richesse, de l'élégance, de la dureté du cœur, de la torture et bien sûr c'est un sang-pur. Les sangs est pour sa famille une grande importance.

L'autre vient d'un monde contraire. Ses parents sont des moldus, c'est à dire des personnes sans pouvoir magique ce qui fais d'elle une sang impur ou dans un thermes non polie, sang-de-bourbe. Elle n'est pas riches, elle n'a pas vraiment d'élégance, son cœur est d'une gentillesse et d'une pureté rare.

Ils avaient également deux caractères différents l'un aime le sexe, l'autre est coincée. L'un dort en cours l'autre écoute et révise toutes la journée. L'un se trouve beau comme un dieu, l'autre se trouve moche comme un troll. Lui est à Serpentard et elle a Gryffondor. Bref je pense que vous m'avez compris je vais donc pas en rajouter d'autre.

Et jamais au grand jamais un sang pur comme Drago Lucius Malefoy ne devait avoir une attirance quelque conte pour Hermione Jane Granger et inversement. Sa serait pour sa famille ou les proches de sa famille une indignation, il la déshonoré surtout si il tomberait amoureux d'elle. Pour Hermione sa famille ne dirait rien du moment qu'elle est heureuse mais c'est amis, ils pourraient la détester car Drago Malefoy a part avec les Serpentard il n'est point apprécier surtout des Gryffondor. Ce sont deux maisons ennemies depuis le commencement mais comme on dit les sentiments ou les attirances nous pouvons les contrôler. Ça ne s'explique pas. Surtout que la Haine attire l'Amour.

L'attirance physique peut être dangereuse pour ses deux personnes et sa tous deux le savaient parfaitement mais s'était plus fort qu'eux. Une fois qu'on a gouté a une friandise nous en voulons toujours plus malgré les risques et malgré que sa sois contre nos principes les plus chers.

C'est comme ça que Drago Malefoy finis par en profiter de l'absence du professeur, qui surveillais leur retenue, par prendre le bras d'Hermione Granger pour, par la suite l'appuyer contre le mur, la jeune fille le regarda étonné mais une fois que Drago Malefoy poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle fut prise d'un désir que jamais avant elle n'avait ressenti et elle ne savait le gérer. Quand a Drago il fut dégouté de lui-même mais il adorait sa...

Drago

Comment expliquer ceci ? Même moi je ne serais comment l'expliquer, elle m'a fait un sourire et en même pas deux secondes, sans m'en rendre compte je l'avais encore une fois embrassé. Les autres fois je l'avais voulu je l'avais fait exprès mais pas là. Ah... C'est vraiment horrible ce que je viens de faire là. Embrassé Granger par... par... Ah Beurk c'était le mot ! Mais même si je m'étonnais moi-même en faisant cela je ne peux dire que je détestais ça. C'était même tous le contraire. Je mis une de mes mains sur sa hanche et ma deuxième sur son dos pour quelle se rapproche davantage de moi.

Je continuai à l'embrasser mais cette fois si plus langoureusement et sensuellement. Mais sérieusement qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Et pourquoi elle, elle ne me repoussait pas d'ailleurs ? Il faut vraiment quelle me repousse sinon je ne vais vraiment pas tenir ...

Les minutes passèrent sans vraiment que nous nous rendions compte. Et mon envie s'accéléra, tous doucement je remontai la main qui était dans son dos mais en passant par son ventre. Je montais vers le haut tous en faisant des petits cercles. Je sentie quelle frissonnai à chaque petit cercle. Elle mit sa main dans mes cheveux et se colla davantage sur moi. Je quittai sa bouche et alla embrasser son cou, elle sentait si bon... Une fois que j'en avais finis avec son cou je retournai à ma partie de son corps que je préférais sa bouche

Nous nous ne parlions pas, nous nous regardions même pas d'ailleurs. Le principal était d'essayer de calmer ce désir, cette envie. Ma main continuer d'avancer vers le haut quand un rire nous fîmes arrêter et tous d'un coup nous sommes tous deux revenue à la réalité. Nous nous sommes regardé avec des yeux ronds signifiant quelque chose du genre « qu'est-ce qu'on vient de faire ». Je reculai de plusieurs pat un peu chamboulé et tourna la tête vers le rire. C'était Peeves. Un fantôme les plus emmerdants que je connais

- Eh bien, eh bien, hé bien. Je vois qu'on s'amuse ici !

- La ferme ! – lui criai-je

- Je me demande ce que vous auriez fait si je n'étais pas venue. Mais vous connaissant M. Malefoy je suis sûr que cette demoiselle aurait passez une bonne soirée

Hum génial il dirait qu'il ne l'a pas reconnue. Je croisai les bras et me tourna complètement vers lui

- Écoute Peeves je sais qu'avec toi, seul marche les chantages alors que dirais tu d'oublier tous ceci si en échange je te dis ou se cache Mimi Geignarde pour pas que tu l'as voie

- Hum... Monsieur c'est être convaincant je vais oublier tout ça. Alors où ?

- Dans la Grande Salle de Bain des Préfets en Chef au quatrième étage

- Merci beaucoup ! J'adore discuter avec vous M. Malefoy

- Peeves si j'apprends que tu l'as dit à quelqu'un je préviendrais Mimi de changer de cachette

- C'est entendu. Amusez-vous bien les amoureux...

- Nous ne sommes pas amoureux ! - lui crachais-je

Il partit en rigolant et en cherchant sa future victime. Je levai les yeux au ciel et me retourna vers Granger

- Qu'est-ce qu'on vient de faire... – dit-elle paniqué

- On s'est embrassé – dis-je en lui souriant

- Ce n'est pas marrant Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris... Non qu'est-ce qui t'a pris pour m'embrasser ainsi !

- Je te fais remarquer que tu ne m'as pas repoussé ! Et puis je n'en ai aucune idée... Sa s'est passez si vite que je me suis même pas rendu compte !

- Vraiment ? Alors je veux deux points pour moi

- Ah non rêve !

- Oh que si un car tu m'as embrassé et que tu ne l'avais pas prévu toi-même et de deux car tu m'as embrassé parfois pas vraiment de façon catholique si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

- Sa n'avais pas vraiment l'air de te déplaire

-Je veux mes deux points!

-Non !

- Je suis sûr que ta petite copine ne serait pas vraiment contente si elle apprenait ce qu'on a fait

- Pansy ne te croira pas et même sous un véritaserum tous simplement car elle pense que jamais j'embrasserais une fille dans ton genre. Une petite fille coincée avec un sang impur ! C'est tout simplement...

Je ne pus finir ma phrase quelle me claqua. Sa devait au moins être la quatrième baffe quelle me donne. Je l'a regarda furieux puis finis par lui dire

- Ecoute-moi bien Granger. Remet en moins une et je te jure que tu vas me le payer très chère. Je vais t'humilier comme jamais je ne t'ai humilié auparavant. Ta seule et unique ami Weasley fille ne voudra même plus de toi ! Est-ce clair ?

Bon bien sur je ne le pensais pas mais bon j'en avais vraiment marre quelle me frappe si ce n'étais pas une fille elle se serait retrouver à l'infirmerie en deux secondes. Et aussi j'avais peur de ne pas me contrôler, sous la colère je peux faire des choses vraiment ... Dangereuse.

Elle me regarda avec des yeux neutre mais je perçu de la tristesse, elle s'approcha de moi et me remis une gifle. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte un grognement sorti de ma gorge

-C'est à toi maintenant de m'écouter Malefoy, déjà ma situation ne peux être pire que ça. Mon ex meilleure ami ma frapper et tu m'as dit qui me voulais du mal. Harry ne me parle plus. Ginny reste mon ami mais on se parle plus rarement. Et enfin toi tu me propose de faire un jeu de séduction qui va me m'anéantir. Tu m'embrasses et je ne te repousse même pas. Ce n'est pas normal ! Et en plus tu me changes ! Je n'aurais jamais fait sa si tu ne m'avais pas proposé ce jeu. Et en plus tu as le culot de m'embrassais sous le coup d'une envie pour juste après m'insulter. Tu fais de ma vie un vrai enfer. Donc à partir de maintenant hormis pour le jeu ou je vais te battre. Je ne veux plus que tu m'adresse la parole surtout si c'est pour me blesser et m'insulter. Je m'en fou de ta soit disant protection pour Ron. Je peux très bien me défendre moi-même quand j'ai ma baguette.

Maintenant excuse moi je vais finir ma retenue et j'ai mes deux points. Fin de la conversation

Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de répondre, que le professeur qui nous surveillait arriva. Il nous demanda ou nous étions dans nos retenues. Pendant qu'il vérifia le travail de Granger, je lançai un petit sort qui permet d'écrire. En moins d'une minute toutes les lignes que je devais faire étaient faites. Avant je ne pouvais l'utiliser car il nous surveiller de trop près. Il décida qu'on pouvait partir, moi j'avais finis mais je sais que Granger non. Il devait surement envie d'aller faire autre chose que de nous surveiller ce qui est assez compréhensible. Granger partie à une vitesse folle, mais je réussis à la rattraper

-Granger s'il te plait. Ok je suis peut-être méchant mais ne me demande pas de pas te protéger

- Si ! Puisque je suis qu'une simple fille avec un immonde sang. Maintenant au revoir Malefoy car comme je te l'ai dit avec une baguette je peux me défendre

Cette nuit Granger avait encore fais un cauchemar. Au début je ne décidai guère de bouger, je n'allais pas me lever pour risquer de me prendre une nouvelle claque de sa part en plus il n'était que trois heures du matin donc en plus de sa j'avais une flemme monstre. Ses cris ne durèrent que deux minutes, puis un silence elle a dut surement se réveiller. Bon bah voilà je me serais levé pour rien. J'allais me rendormir quand quelqu'un frappa à ma porte pour entrer par la suite.

-Malefoy ?- dit Granger d'une voix faible

- Hum... - dis-je à moitié endormis

- Je te dérange ? – cette fois si sa voix semblait trembler. Mais pourquoi ? Comme si elle pleurait

- Ah ton avis il est trois heures du matin, que me veux-tu ?

- Heu... Non rien. Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas te réveillais...

- Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on se parle

- Oui tu...tu as raison. A plus tard Malefoy

- Je sais que tu as refait un cauchemar. C'est pour ça que tu es venue n'est-ce pas ?

- C'était une erreur de ma part de venir.

J'allais lui répondre quand j'entendis la porte se refermais. J'espère une chose que ça ne serais pas sa toute les nuits sinon moi je dors dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Bon je devrais me rendormir ou allez la voir ? Dodo ou pas dodo ?

Oh génial je vais devoir allez encore une fois la réconforter sinon ce qui me reste de mon inconscience va me faire chier toute la nuit. Mais comme même qu'est-ce que c'est chiant une fille un coup elle te rend ton baiser, ensuite elle s'énerve contre toi, tu oses la vexer un petit peu et alors là c'est la cata elle te met une gifle te dis de ne plus lui reparler mais quand elle fait un cauchemar et qu'elle a besoin de réconfort hop tous un coup elle te reparle et tous le tralala. Mesdemoiselles je voudrais bien un mode d'emploi pour savoir comment vous fonctionner et comment nous devons réagir ou dire.

Je me levai et quitta ma chambre avec un peu du mal. J'entendis des sanglots qui provenaient de la salle de bain. J'ouvris la porte et passa ma tête. Elle était assise par terre, sa tête sur ses genoux et elle pleurait. J'entrai complètement et alla m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle releva la tête vers moi ce qui me permit d'essuyer ses larmes

-Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ou tu vas encore me gifler ?

Je remarquai un petit souri au coin de sa lèvres, je pris sa pour un oui. Mais très vite ses sanglots reprenaient. Je me levai et la pris dans mes bras. J'allai dans sa chambre ou je m'assis sur son lit et elle sur mes genoux. Je lui dis des choses réconfortantes et la serra dans mes bras. Au bout de quelque minute elle finit par s'endormir. Je l'allongeai donc dans son lit. Avant de partir je me permis de la regarder quelque minute, quand elle dormait il dirait un ange. Un petit ange sans défense tombé du ciel. Je l'embrassai sur le front et entendu qu'un petit mot sortie de sa bouche. Ce mot me fit sourire.

- Drago – répéta telle

- Je suis la Granger, dort.

Une fois que j'étais sûr qu'elle dormait profondément je retournai me coucher.

* * *

><p>J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. C'est un chapitre 90% Dramione.<p>

Vous en serez plus sur le cauchemar d'Hermione ne vous inquiétez pas, un peu de patience. Mais si vous réfléchissez bien vous devinerez facilement.

Je tiens à dire que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre donc j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira


	12. Chapitre 12

**"On peut tout cacher dans un sourire."**

_Hermione_

Je me réveillai avec une grande difficulté, mais il le fallait bien nous étions Lundi. J'avais mal dormis cette nuit à cause d'un nouveau cauchemar, mais cette fois si le visage de mon agresseur était bien net ce qui me fis peur. Extrêmement peur même. Mais j'ai sus trouver du réconfort dans mon pire ennemie. Dans ses bras je me sentais en sécurité... Ce qui peux paraitre bizarre mais c'était le cas. Je pris cinq minutes à me lever et allai directement dans la salle de bain ou je pris trente minutes pour me préparer. J'eu du cacher mes cernes et mes yeux rouges par un sort sinon j'aurais fait peur, vous voyait un zombie ? Et bien imaginer quelque chose de plus moche encore. Juste avant de sortir je priai pour ne pas tomber nez à nez avec Malefoy. Tous simplement car j'allais devoir passé un interrogatoire sur mon cauchemar et je ne préférais me remettre à pleurer surtout devant lui. Devant mon ennemie. Ce cauchemar n'étais pas un cauchemar ordinaire il paraissait si réel qu'il m'affectait énormément. Allez calme toi Hermione, ça va allez dit toi que même aussi réel qu'il soit ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Je respirai un grand coup et ouvris la porte.

Mais bon comme à chaque fois il était-là, je me demande s'il n'a pas mis quelque chose une caméra ou un truc de ce genre. A chaque fois que je veux l'éviter et bien non monsieur est là. Il attendait derrière la porte les bras croisé

- Pas trop tôt. Mais bon sa en vaut la peine. Tu es plutôt belle pour quelqu'un avec ton sang

- Je dois le prendre comme un compliment ?

- Heu ... Oui je crois

- Bien alors merci... Je vais te laisser la salle de bain. Enfin si tu me laisse passer

- Granger raconte moi

- Je dois aller en cours

- Le premier cours ne commence que dans quarante minutes !

- Malefoy vraiment merci pour hier mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler

- Je peux rester devant la porte longtemps tu sais, moi comparé à toi ça ne me gêne pas de louper des cours

- Malefoy se cauchemar avait l'air si réel qu'il m'a beaucoup affecté mais c'est qu'un cauchemar sans plus

- Dis le moi !

- C'est qu'un rêve bordel ! Laisse-moi partir maintenant. Je vais bien ok ? Et en plus pourquoi tu veux savoir si je vais bien ou pas. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions amis ! Tu me détestes et inversement donc... Ce que je t'ai dit hier sa tiens toujours malgré tous

Il s'approcha de moi et me regarde de ses yeux si beau, nous pourrions nous perde dedans. A chaque fois que je regardais dans ses yeux je ne voyais pas le Drago Malefoy méchant, froid, sec et sans cœur. Non je voyais un Drago Malefoy tous aussi différent quelqu'un qui possède un cœur, qui peut être sensible, attentionnée, doux et gentil. Je l'avais remarqué également quand il m'a raconté ce qui s'est passait cette été. Il avait enlevé son masque et j'ai pu voir une vraie partie de lui. Et également hier soir, il avait été là pour moi alors que je lui avais mis deux baffes et que je lui avais dit de ne plus me parler. Oui, Drago Malefoy est l'exemple même qu'il ne faut pas se faire avoir par les apparences. Drago Malefoy, descendant d'une famille de mangemort, ex mangemort lui-même. Peut être quelqu'un de bien quand il veut. Surprenant ? Oui je le conçois mais c'est la vérité.

- S'il te plait

- Pourquoi tu insistes, quel est ton intérêt ?

- Curiosité

- Il faut que j'y aille alors une dernière fois Malefoy, laisse-moi passer

- Bien ... Mais j'en ai pas finis avec toi.

Il se recula de la porte et je pus partir.

J'arrivai quelque minutes plus tard dans la Grande Salle ou je m'installai a la table des Gryffondor ou quelque seconde après je vu passer Harry et Ron, tous deux m'ignoraient complètement. D'habitude je n'aurais pas fait attention mais même Ron ne me regardait pas. Il n'allait donc même pas s'excuser ? Crétin ! Idiot ! Espèce de ... Mais je ne pus malheureusement pas continuer de traiter Ron car à ma plus grande surprise, Ginny s'installait à côté de moi. Je la regardai ... Choquée, oui c'était le mot.

- Salut – me dit telle

- Heu... Salut

- Oui je comprends ta réaction mais tu me manquer de trop alors je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas manger avec toi se midi. Et puis ... Je suis nostalgique, tous les bons moments qu'on a passez ensemble, les farces qu'on faisait parfois aux garçons. Et également les délires qu'on avait tous les quatre ou simplement nous deux. Je voudrais déjà que vous reveniez le trio d'avant. Le trio inséparable, l'unique et le beau trio d'avant. Dès que sa sera le cas on pourrait tous reprendre comme autrefois.

- Ginny... Ça ne sera plus jamais comme avant désolée.

Elle baissa la tête triste, elle allait me répondre quand la voix de McGonagall résonna dans toute la Grande Salle, ce qui d'ailleurs me fit sursauter

-Bonjours chers élève, au début d'année je vous ai annoncé qu'un échange se fera entre élève de maison et bien j'ai le plaisir ou le malheur pour certain qu'aujourd'hui ça va être le cas pour certains d'entre vous. Notamment les septièmes et huitièmes années appartenant aux maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard. Vous aurez toujours les même cours mais au lieu d'aller dormir dans votre salle commune et de manger à la table de votre maison. Pendant une semaine vous devriez aller à la maison qui vous sera attribuez. Même pour les préfets en chef, et exceptionnellement mes chers préfets même si vous ne changez pas vous devrait aller dormir dans votre maison. Bien je commence alors pour les Gryffondor Lavande Brown, Padma Patil, Hermione Granger et Mélanie Rux pour les filles et Ronald Weasley, Cormac Mclaggen, Neville Londubat et Seamus Finnigan pour les garçons

Et voilà fallait que sa tombe sur moi, il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer que Malefoy change. C'est mon seul espoir pour ne plus avoir d'interrogatoire pendant un petit temps

Et en plus je me demande ce qu'est le pire ? Subir un interrogatoire de la part de Malefoy ou bien supporter se con de Ron ?

McGonagall continua mais avec cette fois si les Serpentard. Celle qui partait à Gryffondor je ne les connaissait pas sauf Parkinson mais malheureusement Bullstrode reste à Serpentard, mais bon on ne peut pas tous avoir. Elle continua avec les garçons et j'espérais entendre Drago Malefoy ou un de ses amis mais rien, même pas un des trois ! Cette semaine va être horrible surtout si la malchance s'acharne sur moi

-Vos valises ont déjà était placé dans votre nouvelle salle commune. Bonne chance et bon courage. Je vous rappelle que le but est de permettre une meilleur entente entre maison, n'est-ce pas M. Malefoy et M. Weasley ?

C'est pour sa quelle n'a pas changé Malefoy, la traitresse ! Elle veut ma peau j'en suis sur

- Courage – rigola Ginny

- Oh ce n'est pas marrant hein !

- Juste une semaine ce n'est rien ? Et puis tu pourras te rapprocher de Ron

- Non ! Tant qu'il ne se sera pas excuser c'est hors de question

- Pourquoi il le devrait ?

- Demande-lui, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Je le ferais.

- Hermione, je voudrais que toi et les garçons vous...

- Non Ginny – la coupais-je sachant se quelle allait me dire. Tu sais, peut-être que ma relation avec les garçons ne sera plus comme avant en tous cas avec Ron. Mais avec toi sa peut l'être si tu le veux vraiment. C'est vrai au début la solitude était horrible. Mais au fil des jours je me suis rendu compte que j'arrivais à vivre comme même. Malgré que oui je ne ris pus comme avant, que je ne discute avec personne a part avec Malefoy pour s'insulté, ou bien même avec Luna et Neville mais regarde je suis toujours en vie. Donc si tu fais aucun efforts de ton coté. Je n'en ferais pas. Tout l'été j'étais triste à cause de vous... Comprends-moi.

Je vus que ses yeux briller, c'était surement le cas pour moi mais j'essayai au maximum de ne pas le montrer. Je sortis un petit désolée de ma bouche tous en me levant pour sortir de la Grande Salle. Mon premier cours était potion à côté de Malefoy mais je n'en avais aucune envie d'y aller. Sécher un jour de cours ne me fera pas de mal. Et puis vu que je suis une bonne élève je ne pense pas que McGonagall va me dire quelque chose...J'espère... Oh hé puis merde. Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller en cours. Point. Je décidai donc de passer ma journée dans ma nouvelle salle commune. Dans le couloir je croisai un professeur et j'ai pu donc lui demander le mot de passe de Serpentard. Il me le dit et je pus rentrer. La Salle commune des Serpentard était vraiment belle, bon d'accord il y avait que du vert et de l'argent mais bon sinon elle était plutôt sympa. Je trouvai assez vite le dortoir des filles et je m'allongeai sur le lit ou se trouva ma valise.

Vous avez déjà ressentie le besoin d'être seul, besoin de pleurer, besoin de vous lâcher pour une fois ? De dire merde à tous et d'enlever les sourires faux sur vos visages pour montrer réellement vos sentiments ? Pleurer peux faire du bien même si nous n'avons pas une raison quelque compte. Pleurer tous simplement. C'est ce que j'ai fait tous le long de la journée. Je n'avais pas bougé de la chambre. J'avais presque fais que dormir, pleuré et pensais. Penser à tous. Malefoy avec son jeu stupide et son changement de comportement. Ron et son agressivité. Harry même si je ne voulais pas l'admettre il me manquait énormément. Je le considérais comme mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Dur aujourd'hui de se dire que c'est fini. Et je pensais également à Ginny bien sûr.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et je vus entrer Millicent Bullstrode. J'essuyai mes larmes et afficha un visage neutre dénouais d'émotion

-Granger ? Drago te cherchais partout ! T'aurais pu prévenir ! Il n'a cru que Ron... Bref ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas vu en cour ? Pourquoi ? Ça ne va pas ? Toi louper un cours c'est impossible ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

A ce moment-là je n'avais qu'une envie rire ! Elle avait dit cette phrase en moins de quinze seconde. Et elle se comportait comme si, nous étions amis. Enfin en tous cas pas ennemi.

- Bullstrode pourquoi tu me parles ? Et ne dis pas à Drago, heu Malefoy que je suis là. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir ou bien même lui parler.

- Ok, et tu veux que je ne lui dise pas également que tu as du probablement pleuré toute la journée. Les yeux ne mentent jamais tu sais.

-Oui je sais. De toute manière il s'en fou de savoir si j'ai pleuré ou pas Donc que tu lui dises ou pas. Je m'en fou. Je répète ma question pourquoi toi Millicent Bullstrode, fille de mangemort, me parle à moi ? Fille avec un sang impur ?

- Bon écoute je voudrais qu'on fasse une légère trêve ? Tu es la petite protéger de Drago maintenant et je trouve que pour nous deux sa serais plus simple qu'on arrête pendant un certain temps de s'insulté

- Tu es sérieuse ?

- Oui. Et puis on peut faire connaissance non ? Devenir ami

- Arrête je ne sais pas ce que tu prépares comme coup mais c'est non

- Je le pense Granger. Et ça te ferais du bien en plus de t'ouvrir a d'autre personne

- Millicent ? Tu es la ?

- Oui Théo entre

Je vus Nott entrer et faire une tête horrifiée en me voyant. Bullstrode ne pus s'empêcher de rigoler. Elle m'expliqua que mon maquillage avait plus que coulais et que j'avais les yeux rouges. Elle prit la main et m'emmena dans la salle de bain qui se trouvait à coté ou elle me donna du démaquillant. Je la remerciai et commença à essayer de cacher tous ça.

-Granger tu as passais toute ta journée ici ? – me demanda Nott

- Qu'est-ce que sa peux bien peux faire ou j'ai passé ma journée ?

- Non c'est juste choquant que tu as sécher les cours

- Vous m'énervez à la fin. Je fais ce que je veux !

- Oui mais je persiste à dire que c'est choquant

- Grrrr

- Oh ce n'est pas vrai je viens d'avoir une idée génial ! Oui génial !

- Millicent a une idée ? Bravo !

- Merci Theodore cela fais toujours plaisir

- A ton service

- Idiot ! Bon je disais donc que j'avais une idée. Granger, ça te dis d'aller avec mes amis et moi bien sûr en boite de nuit ce soir ? De toute manière tu es un peu beaucoup obligé

- Heu...

- Cool ! Je vais prévenir les garçons.

De plus en plus étonnant cette fille. Elle partit de la chambre me laissant avec un Nott qui afficha un sourire forcé. Je levai les yeux au ciel et descendis la soirée va être longue et la semaine encore plus. Arriver en bas, deux têtes se tourna vers moi. Pas besoin de vous dire qui je suppose, il s'agit bien sûr de Malefoy et de son meilleur ami Blaise Zabini. Malefoy arriva vers moi l'air vainqueur mais pourquoi ?

-Granger vu que tu dois rester dans ici pendant une semaine et que se soir Millicent a prévu de sortir avec toi et ma bande. Ce qui bien sûr n'est pas vraiment de notre gout avec Blaise. Je te conseil de me dire ton cauchemar sinon je te souhaite bon courage.

- Pourquoi il t'intéresse tant ?

- Parce-que je suis sûr qu'il est vraiment horrible, et je voudrais savoir ce qui effraie tant Hermione Granger appartenant à la maison Gryffondor, maison courageuse il parait.

- Il ne m'effraie pas. Le cauchemar

- Si, tu ne serais pas venue me voir sinon. Tu étais en pleure et tu tremblais. Si ce n'étais qu'un simple cauchemar. Tu n'aurais pas réagis comme ça. Dis le moi


	13. Chapitre 13

**La Tentation, quoi qu'on y fasse on finit toujours pas y céder**

_Drago_

-Granger vu que tu dois rester dans ici pendant une semaine et que ce soir Millicent a prévu de sortir avec toi et ma bande. Ce qui bien sûr n'est pas vraiment de notre gout avec Blaise. Je te conseil de me dire ton cauchemar sinon je te souhaite bon courage.

- Pourquoi il t'intéresse tant ?

- Parce-que je suis sûr qu'il est vraiment horrible, et je voudrais savoir ce qui effraie tant Hermione Granger appartenant à la maison Gryffondor, maison courageuse il parait.

- Il ne m'effraie pas. Le cauchemar

- Si, tu ne serais pas venue me voir sinon. Tu étais en pleure et tu tremblais. Si ce n'étais qu'un simple cauchemar. Tu n'aurais pas réagis comme ça. Dis le moi

- D'accord alors R...

- Coucou tous les deux. Granger il faut mieux que t'aille te préparer. – dit Millicent en arrivant

Je la regardai avec un regard noir. Elle allait enfin me le dire ! Je regardais dans les yeux Granger et je vus que son envie pour me le dire partie aussitôt. Peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi, et puis pourquoi je me mêle de ses affaires ? Bon c'est vrai que j'ai vraiment envie de savoir... Ce cauchemar la mise dans un tel état, que ma curiosité est trop forte. J'étais sûr que son cauchemar se porté sur l'autre débile. Et puis c'est rare de voir cette petite Granger comme elle l'avait était. Triste, en pleure, faible. Et surtout devant moi. J'étais son ennemie.

Mais je crains que depuis la rentrée le mot « ennemie » ne nous correspondait plus vraiment. Je l'avais déjà remarquait à chaque moment ou tous deux nous avions des moments de tendresse et même quand on ouvrait une partie de notre cœur l'un autre... Ce midi je l'ai également vu sur le tableau de la Salle Communes des Préfets. Les personnes du tableau qui était autrefois dos à dos, avait changé de place. Le garçon regardait la fille, quant à celle-ci elle regardait dans le vide. Le regard perdu. Réfléchissez-telle ? Oui surement mais sur quoi ou qui ? Parfois pendant deux secondes elle tournait la tête vers se garçons et elle lui souriait. Mais en regardant bien nous pouvons voir une larme sur la joue de cette fille... Je ne comprenais pas vraiment se tableau. Et peut-être même qu'il n'avait aucun rapport entre Granger et moi... Mais je n'arrivais pas non plus à trouver le mot qui décrit notre relation.

- Bullstrode je ne pense pas que je vais venir

- Oh que si tu vas venir ma petite Granger, allez décoince toi un peu. Pendant une soirée comportons nous comme des amis ok ? Aller on va bien s'amuser j'en suis sûr !

- Oui sa c'est sur – dis-je en levant les yeux

-Bien comme sa ravie Malefoy. Je viens

- Cool, allons-nous préparer. A tous a l'heure Drago

- Oui j'ai hâte !

Une fois quelle était monté en haut, je m'asseyais sur le canapé ou Theodore et Blaise s'installèrent peu après. Ils étaient tous les deux également content de cette petite sortie avec Granger. Ra ça va être chiant et horrible ! Elle est trop coincée, elle va rester à sa table à boire de l'eau. Donc on va s'ennuyer. Par contre si elle serait bourré sa serait trop marrant et je pourrais gagner des points. Hum... Idée a médité. Pendant que les filles se préparait Blaise et Theo' me parlèrent de mon parie

- Alors Drago se parie avance ? – me demanda Blaise en souriant

- Il avance tranquillement mais c'est vrai qu'avec l'histoire de Weasley ça ne m'aide pas. Je demande un peu plus de temps

- Il te reste 1 mois et une semaine Drago. Pas une semaine de plus. Tu es un grand séducteur non ? Enfin sauf si cette réputation ne te correspond plus et que tu n'es plus se don juan si réputé ?

- Bien d'accord ça va j'ai compris. Mais j'aimerais bien vous voir à ma place

- Aller je suis sûr que t'y arrivera – rigola Theodore

- Oui moi aussi, je suis le Grand Drago Malefoy après tous ? Cette Granger succombera vite

- Sauf si c'est toi qui succombe avant

- Que veux-tu dire par la Theo ?

- Et bien Blaise et moi nous nous promenions dimanche soir, au début on voulait aller te voir pour te narguer en retenue mais on s'est tout de suite arrêter quand on a vu que tu étais comment dire... Très occupé si tu vois ce que je veux dire

- Oh ... Oui je vois... C'était tous a fait normal cela fais partie de mon plan bien entendu

- Bien entendu – disent-ils en cœur en rigolant

- Bande de crétin ! - dis-je en me levant

J'allais partir quand Millicent et Granger descendirent.

Je fus d'ailleurs étonné par la beauté de Granger. Même si elle portait une tenue simple, elle lui allait comme un gant. Ses cheveux étaient devenues lisse et son maquillage refaisait sortir ses beaux yeux chocolat. Elle avait mis également un peu de gloss sur ses lèvres, qu'ils les rendaient encore plus belle. J'adorais ses lèvres, mais ce que je préférais était de sentir le contact des miennes sur les siennes. Elle remarqua que je la détaillais et tous en rougissant elle nous demanda

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- Rien, tu n'as rien. Tu es juste sublime et Drago viens seulement de le remarqué – rigola Millicent

Granger sourie toute gêné par ce que venait de dire Millicent. Moi, je lui lançai un regard noir malgré que peut-être qu'au fond elle avait raison. Oui Granger était belle mais je n'avais pas vraiment fais attention. Je ne l'avais jamais détaillée ni regardais ainsi...

- Bien on y va, plus vite arrivé plus vite sortie

- Je suis d'accord avec Zabini

Millicent leva les yeux au ciel puis nous quittions la salle commune des Serpentard. A mon plus grand bonheur nous ne croisons pas Pansy. Nous avons décidé d'aller à une boite de nuit de Londres. Pour sortir de Poudlard s'était assez simple. Nous connaissions un petit passage magique assez rapide qui nous menait à Pré-Au-Lard, ensuite il suffisait juste de transplaner. A peine arrivé Theo et Blaise se mirent en « chasse », moi j'étais bien décider à gagner un point. Millicent, Granger et moi nous nous installions à une table et je commandai de l'alcool

-Je ne suis pas très alcool ...

- Oui et bien se soir tu vas l'être ma chère Granger. Tu ne voulais pas enlever ta réputation de coincée ?

- Si mais...

- Bon et bien alors c'est d'accord. La tournée est pour moi, je suis gentil n'est pas ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Les boissons arrivées, je forçais à faire boire Granger. Les deux premiers sa passé, le troisième un peu plus dur. Un garçon demanda a Millicent de danser elle accepta. Je décidai de passer à l'action en me rapprochant de Granger tous en lui souriant

- Que prépares-tu encore ?

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser

- Arrête de boire Malefoy

- Est-ce que tu me repousseras si je le fais ?

- Bien sur

- C'est ce qu'on va voir alors

-Malefoy je t'interdis de faire ça. Je ne suis pas assez soul pour pouvoir une nouvelle fois t'embrasser. Les autres fois s'était une énorme, une gigantesque erreur de ma part

- Bien alors allons te souler !

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Pas du tout et puis comme sa tu auras une excuse tu en meurs d'envie

- Non ! Bien sûr que non. Rien d'y penser sa... Me donne... Heu envie de vomir !

- Alors arrête de regarder ma bouche pour ensuite te mordre tes lèvres

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Je souris de mon sourire typiquement Malfoyen et recommanda des boissons. Je jouai sur le chantage pour la faire boire mais elle résistait pas mal à l'alcool. Le reste de ma bande nous avait rejoints un peu plus tard. Pendant qu'aucun de mes amis ne firent attention enfin surtout Millicent, d'ailleurs je ne compte plus les regards noir quelle m'a lancé. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment l'idée du parie et donc du jeu. C'était la meilleure amie de cette collante de Pansy c'était surement compréhensible, enfin surement mais pas pour moi. Je tendis ma main à Granger qui l'a pris avec un peu de méfiance et je l'emmenai au fond de la boite. Je pris au passage deux bières, je sentais qu'au bout encore de deux boisons alcooliser elle deviendrait soul, déjà là elle commençait. C'était d'ailleurs plutôt marrant.

- Et la si je t'embrasse tu me fais quoi ? Tu me repousseras ?

- Et bien tu verras bien - dit-elle tous en buvant

- Tu as envie de m'embrasser ?

- Oui – rigola telle. Ah là on va s'amuser ! Enfin

- Tu me déteste toujours ?

- Toujours

Un petit sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je m'approchai d'elle mais ne l'embrassa pas tous de suite pour la faire languir un peu plus. Je mis ma tête dans son cou pour sentir son parfum et posa un léger baiser dans celui-ci. La même sensation de l'autre jour commença petit à petit à m'envahir. Une sublime sensation, mais une sensation étrange. Décidément je ne me comprenais pas et elle non plus d'ailleurs. Une de mes mains caressait sa joue, tandis que mes lèvres mordillaient légèrement son oreille. Et elle ne disait rien, elle avait les yeux fermé et elle se mordait les lèvres. Je décidai d'enfin l'embrasser de toute manière demain elle ne s'en souviendrait surement plus si elle continue à boire après donc autant en profiter vous ne croyez pas ? Et puis là je suis sûr que je ne recevrais aucune claque de sa part. Je m'approchai doucement de ses lèvres, et y déposa les miennes avec un petit sourire au coin. Ses lèvres était pour moi une sorte de gourmandises, non je n'aimais pas Granger en amour. Elle était belle oui. Mais je n'avais aucun sentiment pour elle. Par contre ses lèvres, était si belle, douce que j'aimais les embrassais. Vous devez me prendre pour un fou. Mais s'était la vérité, j'aimais aussi plongeais mon regard de fouine dans le sien, une lionne sage en apparences mais au fond c'est une lionne qui demande juste un peu d'attention et de tendresse. Une lionne douce et gentille, mais qui a brisé un de ses principes les plus chers. Elle a presque trahi ses amis en acceptant se jeu et en acceptant sans vraiment le vouloir de m'embrasser. Beaucoup dises que c'est les Serpentard qui ont un masque, mais pas que. Granger en a un également. Elle fait croire qu'elle va bien, quelle a un cœur assez dur. Mais elle est très sensible son cauchemar l'a prouvé. En parlant de sa il faudra que je lui demande. Mais peut-être quand elle sera un peu plus comment dire bourrée ?

Je continuai à l'embrasser de la même manière qu'à la bibliothèque quelque jour plutôt. C'était une erreur qu'on faisait en se laissant emporté par nos désirs, nous le savions tous deux. Mais c'était un désir incontrôlable. C'était même une horrible Tentation ! Mais que faire quand on n'arrive pas à la contrôler ? Quand le feu de cette envie ne veut s'éteindre, et quand nous nous embrasser les flammes s'accélère. Pour ensuite s'arrêtais quand tous se calme en nous. Embrassé une sang de bourbe avec envie est l'une de mes plus grand déshonore et j'ai honte de moi, mais je n'y peux rien. Je sais juste qu'à force de jouer avec le feu, nous ne finirons pas nous bruler.

- Hermione ? Comment oses-tu !

Et voilà à chaque fois on se fait arrêter, sa en deviens chiant ! On ne peut même pas être tranquille, autant dans le monde des Sorciers que Moldus ! Je me retournai et je vus comme je l'avais pensé, la personne qui avait dit cette phrase

- Non écoute ce n'est pas ce que tu penses

- Et je pense quoi hein ? Espèce de sale sang de bourbe ! Tu n'es qu'une ...

- Arrête c'est bon, c'est moi qui l'est embrasser

- Tais-toi Malefoy ! Hermione tu viens avec moi, on rentre à Poudlard

- Qui est tu pour lui donner des ordres ? Ainsi qu'à moi

Il l'a pris par le bras et commença à la pousser en avant ce qui l'a fit tomber. Hum grave erreur, très grave erreur. Je le retournai et lui mis un coup de poing. Le reste de ma bande arriva, Millicent aida Granger à se relever. Pendant que Théodore, Blaise et moi nous regardions se débile avec un regard noir


	14. Chapitre 14

**Est-ce que la raison l'emportera sur le cœur ? Ou le Cœur sur La raison ?**

_Hermione_

-Non ne vous battez pas s'il vous plait – dis-je quand je fus debout

- Toi, tu ne me parles pas ! Traitresse !

- Ron non, Malefoy et moi nous ne sommes pas ensemble. C'est un jeu, un simple jeu...

- Un Jeu ? L'Hermione Granger que je connaissais ne s'amusait pas ainsi, et surtout pas avec un ex mangemort !

- Weasley que dirais tu d'aller régler ceci dehors – dit Malefoy en serrant les points.

- Bonne idée !

- Non je ne crois pas que s'en est une !

Malgré plusieurs de mes protestations, ils sortirent de la boite. Et les insultes volèrent, Ron m'insultait, Malefoy me défendait ainsi que ses amis. Oui surprenant mais c'était le cas. A un moment Ronald s'approcha de Malefoy et lui chuchota une phrase. Je ne l'entendis pas mais dès qu'il eut finis, Malefoy lui donna un coup qui fit tomber Ron à terre. Une bagarre commença sans magie entre eux deux. J'avais l'impression que Ron avait encore plus de force que la dernière fois, mais Malefoy était toujours plus fort. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Malefoy donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de Ron, qui se plia de douleur, Malefoy en profita pour lui en redonner un mais dans le menton. Je voyais que Ron avait mal, je devais intervenir ! Bullstrode essaya de m'en empêcher mais à mon plus grand bonheur elle échoua. Quand Malefoy leva son bras pour donner le coup de grâce, on va dire, a Ron, je me mis entre deux ce qui lui fit arrêter son mouvement. Je me retournai vers Ron pour constater les dégâts, mais je croisai ses yeux, il me regarda avec dégout et haine. Il allait me parler quand Bullstrode le coupa.

-Ça suffit. Cela a assez duré ! Rentrons à Poudlard d'accord ?

- Oui rentres Hermione avec tes nouveaux amis – dit-il en essuyant le sang de son nez

- Ron, non ! S'il te plait ne pense pas ça, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Et il doit penser quoi ? – s'énerva Malefoy

- Moi je rentre, stop les disputes pour ce soir j'en ai marre. Alors on va les régler la, comme ça, se sera bon. Déjà Weasley, ne t'approches plus d'Hermione et ne la suis plus. Comme ça tous est réglé entre vous. Tourne la page sur votre histoire d'amour et toi Hermione tourne la page sur votre amitié, arrête de le défendre ! C'est fini. Ensuite Blaise je te demanderais de plus m'adresser la parole. J'en ai marre de ton regard froid et sans aucun sentiment... Drago, pour ton problème avec Hermione, je te laisse t'en occuper et inversement pour toi Hermione. Oui je t'ai appelé Hermione. Choquant ? Peut-être, mais je me suis bien amusé ce soir avec toi. Contrairement de toi à ce que j'ai compris. Voilà au revoir !

Personne ne dit rien. Tous étonné par ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle partit dans un plop. Zabini hocha les épaules l'air je m'en fou, et ne dit rien. Nous nous retournions vers Ron pour attendre sa réponse.

-Non, je ne laisserais pas tomber. Hermione tu m'as énormément déçu et je suis sûr que tu décevras nombre de Gryffondor également. Ainsi que mon frère bien sûr. Mais je veux bien te laisser une dernière chance.

- Ne le dis à personne Ron, au nom de notre ancienne amitié. S'il te plait. Je tiens à Fred.

- Ancienne, oui tu as raison. Ancienne... Mais regarde-toi devant une glace Hermione. Tu as changé. Désormais ce n'est plus à moi de te faire des excuses à cause de mon comportement mais à toi ! Je t'aime toujours et si tes excuses sont sincère peut-être que...

- Elle ne veut plus de toi ! Alors dégage Weasley – le coupa Malefoy

- Je n'ai pas peur de vous, et surtout pas de toi Malefoy ! Tu es peut-être pour l'instant plus fort que moi, mais ça ne va pas durer !

- Touches la Weasley, une seule fois. Même regarde la avec ton regard que je connais trop bien. Et je t'envoie à la morgue ! Compris ?

- Arrêtes avec tes menaces, tu parles mais tu ne fais rien.

- Vraiment tu veux que je te le prouve ? Pourtant je trouve que ce soir je t'ai bien prouvé que je ne me laisserais pas faire. Crétin, alors viens.

Ron sourit d'un air méchant et s'approcha de Malefoy, instinctivement, Nott et Zabini, prirent Malefoy par les épaules et le firent reculer.

-Millicent a raison, laisse le Drago. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. On rentre – déclara Nott.

- J'attends des explications Hermione. Je te laisse un jour sinon je le dirais à tout le monde, et en premier mon frère.

Ron partie à son tour je ne sais où. Je me retournai et allai vers Malefoy, mais celui-ci m'ignora et alla avec Blaise et Nott. Nous transplanons à Pré-Au-Lard en silence. Ce qui venait de se passer m'avais presque fais retrouver mes esprit et je ne voulais pas rentrer a Poudlard tout de suite. Ma vie tournait au ralentie, tournait autour de la tristesse et de la souffrance. Je voulais être à nouveau seule pour pouvoir évacuer tous mes sentiments. Il n'était pas très tard en plus. Il devait être vers minuit. Je vus les trois garçons se parler, j'allais leur dire que je ne rentrais pas tous de suite quand Nott et Zabini avancèrent vers le passage qui menait a Poudlard mais sans Malefoy. Celui-ci me regardais avec de la colère. Bon et bien je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir être seul ce soir. Je lui lançai un petit sourire qui ne me le rendit pas. Je soupirai et me tourna pour commencer à avancer dans la direction opposé du passage en espérant que Malefoy ne me suivent pas. Plus j'avançais et plus je sentais les larmes montés. Mais je me retenais. Et j'avais bien raison, une main se mit sur mon épaule ce qui me fit sursauter, je me retournai et j'aperçue Malefoy. Être faible à nouveau devant lui, je ne le voulais plus ! Malgré que oui j'aime sa présence, j'aimais quand il me prenait dans ses bras, quand il me réconfortait, quand il me disait des mots doux dans mon oreille et quand ses lèvres touchaient les miennes. C'est un plaisir énorme et un beau plaisir mais c'était Drago Malefoy. L'amitié entre nous était impossible et je ne parle même pas d'amour. Alors oui, même si je crois qu'au fond je le considère comme un ami je ne dois pas écouter mon cœur mais la raison. Alors non, Drago Malefoy sera à tout jamais mon ennemi, enfin j'espère... Car Drago Lucius Malefoy derrière ce masque froid et cruel cache une autre personne, une personne marrante, gentille, attentionnée, douce... Oui quelqu'un de bien en fin de compte...Mais quelqu'un qui fait partie d'un autre monde que le mien. En l'embrassant et en acceptant ce jeu j'ai trahi beaucoup de personnes ainsi que mes principes... Je me demande ce que ce jeu va nous causer comme problèmes. Mais ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que s'est pour bientôt.

-Il faut qu'on parle sérieusement, à propos de ton cauchemar, à propos de Weasmoche et à propos de notre relation.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière.

- Oui. Déjà je pense que ton cauchemar et Weasley sont liés.

- Malefoy je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça... De toute manière j'irais parler à Ron.

- Non ! C'est hors de question.

- Malefoy, je suis assez grande pour prendre mes décisions toute seule ! Je parlerais à Ron demain en privé, point.

- En privé ? Tu tiens à ta vie ? Ce con t'a frappé la dernière fois ! Tu t'en souviens ?

Malefoy me regarda avec des yeux noirs. Ce qui me fit un peu de mal, je baissai la tête, triste. Je ne voulais pas parler de ça, surtout que ... Les deux sujets me font mal. Me rendent triste alors non. De toute manière je dois m'éloigner de Malefoy ... Mais je me sens si bien avec lui ... Pourquoi c'est si compliqué ? Pourquoi ne peut-on pas être ami avec certain personne à cause de leur sang, famille ou passé ? Pourquoi la vie est si cruelle ? Pourquoi j'ai mal ? Pourquoi je souffre ? Pourquoi ... Je demande juste des réponses à mes questions. Des réponses à mes doutes. Des réponses tout simplement.

- Malefoy s'il te plait... Arrête... Je le sais tout ça. Mais c'est Ron, Ron Weasley... Je me dis qu'il peut redevenir comme avant et que celui que tu m'as décrit n'est pas le Ron que je ne connais...Enfin connu.

-Ce Ronald Weasley que tu connais est mort, et il ne reviendra jamais. Il est devenu méchant et agressif. Le Ronald Weasley que tu connaissais ne se bagarrait pas avec des Serpents, il avait bien trop peur. Le Ronald Weasley que tu connaissais ne te suivait pas, ne te tapait pas. Franchement quelles était la probabilité qu'il soit dans la même boite que nous ? En plus de ça, nous n'avons pas le droit de quitté Poudlard comme ça et surtout la nuit. Tu crois aux coïncidences toi ? En tous cas, pas moi. Le Ronald Weasley que tu connaissais, la haine et la souffrance l'a détruit pour toujours. Alors je te demande pour une fois de me faire confiance. Mais pour ça, peut-être qu'il faut que tu me considères comme au moins ami. Mais à ce que j'ai compris tout à l'heure, ce n'étais pas le cas. Tu qualifierais notre relation avec quel mot ? Ennemis ? Ami s? Connaissances ? Etranger ? Quelconque ? Avec quel mot ? Car après tout, ce n'est pas ce que doit penser Ron non ? Que nous sommes devenus amis ! C'est vraiment inimaginable pour toi n'est-ce pas ?

Je n'osais pas regardai. J'avais comme... Honte. Je baissai mes yeux qui commençaient à devenir flou à cause des larmes mais je ne lui répondis pas et gardai le silence.

-Bien j'ai compris. C'est cool. Je m'en mêlerais plus, je voulais t'aider mais toi tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête. Si tu préfères souffrir c'est ton problème, ce n'est plus le mien. J'ai été gentil avec toi mais c'est finis, je vais te laisser t'occuper de tes problèmes toute seule. Je commençais à bien t'apprécier Granger mais bon je ne vais pas perdre d'avantage mon temps pour une personne qui s'en fou complètement.

Je ne répondis toujours pas. Ah s'il savait, moi aussi je commençais à l'apprécier, à aimer sa présence parfois si gonflante certes mais je m'y étais habitué. Mais il ne le fallait pas... Quand je relevai la tête, je le vus qui était en train de partir. C'était surement une bonne chose mais une sensation horrible arriva dans mon ventre, c'était comme une douleur. Comme si mon cœur était brisé, qu'il avait explosé. Oui j'avais mal. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, je ne voulais pas qu'il me laisse. Mes jambes ne répondirent plus et je tombai sur les genoux en pleure. Et pour couronner le tout il commença à pleuvoir, au moins personne ne verra mes larmes. C'est ridicule mais je n'arrivais pas à me sentir bien à ce moment-là. Je devais essayer de lui crier qu'il revienne mais quand le son fut sorti ma bouche, s'était comme des petits murmures.

- Drago... Drago ... Je pris une grande inspiration et répétai la phrase un peu plus fort. Drago ! Drago ! DRAGO ! Aucune réponse, aucun mouvement. Dra...Drago ...

- Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

Je me retournai et je le vis. Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un petit sourire de mes lèvres. Il était-là, il était revenu.

- Comment m'as-tu appelé ? – répéta-t-il

- Drago, c'est ton prénom non ? C'est comme ça qu'on appelle des amis. Par leur prénom...

Il me sourit et me pris dans ses bras tout en me relevant.

-Tu es toute trempée rentrons.

- Non Drago attend. Avant je voudrais te dire que ...Je crois que je te considère comme un ami, tu as été là pour moi, malgré que j'étais ton ennemie et je me suis rendus compte que tu étais quelqu'un de gentil malgré tout. Mais, car il y a toujours un mais, je suis sûr que toi aussi tu sais qu'une amitié entre nous n'est pas possible. Malgré que je me sois rendu compte que j'avais besoin de toi parce que je commence à t'apprécier, même si tu es gonflant parfois et que tu te mêles de ce qui ne te regarde pas. On ne doit pas écouter notre cœur mais la raison, parce-que dans quoi on se lancerait ? Sérieusement tu nous vois arriver à la Grande Salle ensemble tout souriant ? Tu risques de perdre des amis et moi j'en ai plus à part Fred mais je vais le perde de tous manière si Ron lui parle... Drago je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Il ne me répondit pas, mais il n'en avait pas besoin car quand il me serra dans ses bras. Je pus sentir tout ce qu'il avait à me dire. Je collai ma tête son torse et ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce moment... La pluie s'était calmé mais pas mes larmes. Je ne comprenais plus rien, à présent j'avais comme besoin de lui.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi tu sais, mais attendons la fin de la semaine pour parler de futur amitié ou pas. Cette semaine sera comme un test, qu'en dis-tu ?

- C'est une bonne idée...

- Bien il vaut mieux qu'on rentre maintenant sinon tu vas attraper un rhume – rigola-t-il.

- Oui et comme tu ne peux t'empêcher de m'embrasser tu l'attraperas ensuite.

- Ah ah !

Il me mit sur mon dos sa veste et nous nous dirigions vers Poudlard.

Une fois dans la salle commune des Serpentard et nous dûmes nous séparer.

-Bonne nuit Hermione.

- Bonne nuit Drago.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue puis nous nous dirigions tous les deux vers notre dortoir respectif. Je me rendis compte au dernier moment que j'avais toujours sa veste. Je me surpris en train de sentir sa veste, elle sentait son parfum. Un parfum de menthe, un doux et beau parfum. Je finis par m'endormir en passant à mon ennemie préféré ...

* * *

><p>Je trouve ce chapitre pathétique surtout la fin. C'est cul-cul je le sais bien. J'en suis désolée pour ça mais j'écrivais en écoutant des chansons triste cela a peut-être joué. La musique m'aide à écrire ainsi que mes humeurs x). Bref ce chapitre je trouve que c'est du genre tout va bien donc je trouve que ce n'est pas terrible et puis que ça va un peu beaucoup vite. Ils sont déjà - ou presque - amis. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne le seront pas bien longtemps (6)<p> 


	15. Chapitre 15

**Resumée :**

Hermione Granger, 18 ans, fait sa rentrée a l'école Poudlard pour sa dernière année. Après la fin de la guerre Hermione pensait que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Mais elle a eu année à Poudlard est différente. Un Jeu de Séduction banal peut-être dangereux. Un Ancien Ami peut être dangereux bien plus que l'on pense... Il ne faut pas se faire avoir par les apparences et quand même un ennemi te prévient du danger. Il faut l'écouter et ne pas l'ignorer. Il faut se dire que la plus part des personnes ont un masque, il suffit juste de regarder cette personne dans les yeux pour savoir comment il est réellement ...

* * *

><p><strong>Fin des Vacances. Retour des Malheurs ?<strong>

_Hermione_

Finis les jours répétitifs de ses interminables vacances, dans moins d'un jour je retourne à Poudlard. Je me demande ce qui est le pire ? Retourner à Poudlard avec tous les événements et drame qui se sont passés ? Ou bien sa journée qui se répète, des journées si banales les unes que les autres et sans aucun intérêt. Je m'ennuyais terriblement. Voilà à quoi résumer mes jours de vacances depuis mi-juillet : la répétition. Au début ça allait mais à force... La répétition t'ennuie plus qu'autre chose.

-Hermione debout -cria ma mère, en bas des escaliers, je pense la connaissant. Il faut que tu ailles acheter tes fournitures scolaires. Aller lève-toi !

- Oui j'arrive ! -criais-je à mon tour

Je me levai assez rapidement sans passer par la cuisine j'allai directement vers la salle de bain ou je me préparais. Vingt minutes plus tard je sortie habillée et prête pour sortir. Avec une tenue assez simple. La mode était une de mes nouvelles passions. Comme je m'ennuyais ma mère m'avait emmené faire les boutiques une fois puis deux et ma passion est née. Malgré que j'aie perdu des amis, j'en ai retrouvée. J'avais revu des anciennes amis de primaire qui elles, m'ont appris à faire la fête je sortais presque tous les soirs avec elles. Au début c'était pour m'évader, me détendre et ne plus penser à eux mais après sa a fait comme la mode. Je commençais à adorer ça, comme une vraie adolescente de mon âge. J'ai changé cet été physiquement et moralement. Je ne suis plus trop cette petite fille coincée...Enfin c'est ce que j'essaie de changer. Mais la timidité reste dans ma personnalité et malgré les fêtes, et les sorties, je reste toujours aussi timide. Je ne bouge pas de ma table tout le contraire de mes amis. A chaque fois elles essaient de me faire bouger, mais à chaque fois je n'ai pas le moral et je n'en ai point envie...

Deux heures plus tard j'étais au Chemin de Traverse et il ne me restait plus que les livres à acheter. Le magasin était presque vide, je vis la bande à Malefoy mais je ne fis pas attention à eux et continuai mon chemin à l'intérieur du magasin.

-Salut Hermione. Je me retournai et vu Ginny derrière moi. Ça va ?

- ...

-Hermione tu m'ignores ?

Aucune réponse provenant de ma part. Non mais elle croit quoi ? Que je vais lui sauter au cou. Hors de Question !

-S'il te plait. Je m'excuse Hermione pour tout vraiment ! On est meilleure amie non ?

- Oui nous l'étions mais tu en as décidé autrement en me laissant tomber. Maintenant, excuse-moi, je dois finir ma liste de fourniture.

- Je...

- Au revoir Ginny - dis-je en sortant du magasin.

Quand j'en sortis je vue Harry et Ron. Je dus me retenir pour ne pas verser quelques larmes et continuai mon chemin vers un magasin que j'aimais bien, celui tenu par des amis, Fred et Georges: W&W farces pour sorciers facétieux. Tellement que leur magasin marchaient bien ils ont pu faire deux magasins, un a Pré-Au-Lard et un aux Chemins de Traverse. Sachant que je devais venir ils m'ont promis qu'ils seraient au premier magasin c'est-à dire celui au Chemins des Traverse. Pendant ces vacances je mettais pas mal rapproché de Fred et George, surtout de Fred. Il était vraiment gentil et marrant. Il avait comblé le vide en moi. Il avait été là quand j'avais besoin de quelqu'un, d'un ami. Et ça jamais je ne l'oublierais. Il était devenu un frère pour moi. Quand j'entrai je ne le vus pas donc je décidai de faire un petit tour. Je le verrais bien, enfin, s'il était là. Je m'arrêtai juste devant les filtres d'amour ce qui me fit rappeler des souvenirs avec Ginny... Parfois je me demande si je ne suis pas sado, je pense à ces souvenirs sachant très bien qu'ils me font du mal...

-Hé Hermione !

- Fred salut. – dis-je en l'enlaçant

-Tu vois j'ai tenus ma promesse.

- Oui et j'en suis ravie. Je suis contente de te voir surtout avant de partir à Poudlard.

- Oui ne t'en fais pas ça va bien se passer et puis je ne serais jamais loin.

-Tu as raison ! En parlant de ça merci d'avoir été là pour moi cet été.

- Ce n'est rien et puis c'est tout à fait normal – dit-il tous en m'embrassant sur la joue.

- George n'est pas là ?

- Non, il te demande pardon mais il est avec Angelina Johnson, sa petite copine.

- Ce n'est pas grave je ne peux l'empêcher d'aimer. Je trouve qu'ils vont très bien ensemble. Ils sont si mignon ensemble en plus.

- Oui c'est vrai. Alors tu as finis d'acheter tes fournitures ?

- Oui, en parlant de ça, Ginny m'a parlé mais ... Tu vas peut-être trouver ça idiot mais je l'ai envoyé bouler on va dire. Elle a voulus me parler et s'excuser mais moi je suis partie. Même si ce n'est pas de sa faute ... Je n'ai pas pu...

- Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger Hermione ne t'en fais pas.

- J'espère que tu as raison mais pour cela il faut que j'arrive à les pardonner et inversement

- Oui je comprends. N'oublie pas que je suis là ok ?

- Promis !

- Bon j'ai du travail donc je vais te laisser cela te gêne pas j'espère ? Mais les élèves veulent se rassasier pour bien commençant l'année.

- Non t'inquiète travail bien – dis-je en l'enlaçant davantage.

-Hermione, j'ai du mal à respirer – rigola-t-il.

- Oh ! Désolée – dis-je tous gêné. Cette fois je lui fis la bise, c'était plus raisonnable.

Je ne restai pas plus longtemps et quittai le magasin. Je ne savais plus trop quoi faire quand mon ventre gargouilla.

-Bien alors, c'est partie pour aller au Chaudron Baveur avec un peu de chance je ne verrais personne de Poudlard – dis-je en espérant

Mais bien sur mon espoir redescendis bien vite quand j'entrai je vus presque tout Poudlard à l'intérieur dont mes anciens amis. Malheureusement il ne restait plus qu'une table de libre à côté d'eux et de Malefoy accompagné de ses amis. Encore eux ? La malchance n'en a pas encore finis avec moi ? Allez ce n'est rien Hermione. Tu vas t'asseoir et ne faire attention ni l'un ni l'autre et puis avec un peu de chance aucun ne te remarqueront.

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand je remarquais que des yeux me fixèrent. Quand je tournai la tête je vus que c'était Malefoy et ses amis, enfin surtout Malefoy. D'ailleurs cela me gênais mais j'en profitai également pour le regarder légèrement. Ses yeux étaient si beaux, d'un gris magnifique. Il avait vraiment changé cet été également. Ses cheveux avaient poussé ce qui lui permit d'avoir une petite mèche qui redescendait sur ses yeux. Il s'était également musclé, je pense que c'est dût au Quidditch. Même s'il était assis j'avais l'impression qu'il avait grandie. Il était vraiment ... Mais à quoi tu penses Hermione ? A Malefoy ! Et en plus tu es entrain de dire qu'il est beau...Ressaisis toi voyons !

-Vous avez un problème ? – dis-je en les regardant

- Comment ça se fais qu'une aussi Belle fille soit toute seul ?– dit Malefoy avec son sourire narquois et moqueur.

- Tu es répugnant.

- Et elle n'est pas toute seule, je suis la moi – dit Ginny en se levant

- Je préfère être seul que d'être avec toi.

- Han je n'aurais pas aimé – rigola Zabini.

- La ferme Zabini – entra Fred.

- Tiens, tiens le grand frère a la rescousse comme c'est mignon – continua Zabini.

- Ne me cherche pas.

- Laisse Fred, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Hermione a raison. Laisse ces idiots.

- Et toi Ginny laisse-moi tranquille je ne suis pas prête à te pardonner.

Je pris mon sac, souris à Fred puis sortie du Chaudron Baveur tous en donnant de l'argent pour le repas. Avant de partir j'entendis qu'une dispute Gryffondor/Serpentard commençait. Ce qui n'était pas trop surprenant. Mettez un Gryffondor et un Serpentard dans la même pièce, il ne suffira que d'un seul regard pour qu'une dispute ou bien bagarre commence entre ces deux clans. Et oui un rien peut déclencher le pire et parfois il vaut mieux ne pas intervenir.

Une fois rentrée chez moi et après avoir mis toutes mes fournitures dans ma valise pour Poudlard, je m'allongeai sur mon lit et me permis de laisser tomber quelques larmes. Repenser à tout ça me fit mal, très mal. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que tout cela s'était produis et que notre amitié était finie... Avec Ginny peut-être pas, mais elle les a suivi et m'a abandonné ... Et je n'avais pas encore la force de lui pardonner même si au fond de moi je le voulais ! Mais j'ai trop souffert cet été à cause d'eux. Mais d'un côté je ne me sens pas capable de vivre sans eux, sans elle... Ils comptent tellement à mes yeux malgré qu'ils m'aient déçu... Que faire ? Retourner à Poudlard n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, en plus je sentais que cette année n'allait pas être comme les autres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Rien à voir avec les mangemort non autre chose ... Quelque chose qui me fera mal au début mais après du bien. Qu'est-ce ? Je me le demande bien. Je déteste avoir ces impressions c'est tellement frustrant !

* * *

><p>Le Premier chapitre n'est pas terrible je le sais très bien. Mais pour moi les premiers chapitres sont assez difficile. J'espère qu'il vous plait assez quand même. Dans ma fiction, Drago Malefoy est un don juan pour l'instant. Bref je ne vous en dis pas plus, vous le remarquerez de toute manière dans le prochain chapitre.<br>PS : Oui c'est normal que vous ne sachiez pas encore pourquoi Hermione et les autres ne se parlent pas. Je l'ai fais exprès de ne pas le mettre dans le premier chapitre. xD


End file.
